


I wanna feel you in my bones

by kittymannequin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Nervous Beans, Sexy Times, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but also feelings are hard, it's sa stripper au you know there's gonna be a lap dance included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: Glimmer's up to something, and Adora knows it. She just doesn't know what it is. But going out can't really go that wrong, can it? It's just a club, like any other.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 496
Kudos: 1168





	1. desire, i'm hungry

“Do I really have to go?” Adora whines, pulling herself out of the car with the last ounce of will she has. “I’d really rather be home. Or maybe at the gym.” Her mind wanders off to the weights she’d rather be lifting and all the really good-looking ladies she totally doesn’t occasionally - _all the time_ \- politely stare at. Just, you know, from the corner of her eye, ‘cause they have such great technique. Purely for educational purposes. 

Definitely not ‘cause of muscles.

_Absolutely yes because of muscles._

“This is gonna be good for you!” Glimmer calls out from the other side of the car, grinning at Adora before giving Bow what could only be described as _the look_ . The one they share a lot, the one that says _we’re probably up to something_. 

Adora knows that look well and for a moment, suspicion seeps into her and she stands by the car, door still open as she looks between them. But Bow gives her a thumbs up and she figures a night out with a few friends shouldn’t be that bad. If nothing else, watching Mermista get annoyed by Seahawk’s antics is gonna be a fun way to spend the evening. 

“Besides, you need to relax a little.” Glimmer continues as she steps around the car and hooks an arm around Adora’s waist, prompting her to close the door and walk along with her. “It’s been forever since you’ve gone out with all of us, hasn’t it?” 

_It’s because I’m always the third wheel. Or the fifth wheel. Or the seventh wheel._

Adora doesn’t actually say it, but her mind immediately flies back to all the times she’d gone out with either Bow and Glimmer or the whole crew or either pair and realized that going out with couples wasn’t as fun as they made it out to be. She’d always end up feeling like that one unnecessary wheel that just sits there, sips on her drink awkwardly and tries to think of a way to pass the time. 

It’s not that her friends haven’t tried including her in pretty much everything they do, but couples are couples and it’s kind of hard to be around them when you feel like you’re missing your own half. 

Being gay and completely not out and about with it also _kiiiiiiiind of_ makes things super fucking hard. All the more reason to just stay at the gym and surround yourself with pretty ladies who lift a lot and look like they could lift her with their pinky, if they really wanted to. 

“Adora?” 

Glimmer’s voice tears her from her thoughts and Adora finds herself standing in front of a tall door and a bodyguard standing in front of it, looking them up and down with a raised eyebrow. She glances up to the sign above the door that reads _The Fright Zone_ , mentally going through the list of clubs she knows around the city and trying to remember what this one is all about.

“We thought we’d check out this new place, right Bow?” Glimmer grins at him and suspicion quickly returns to the back of Adora’s mind.

“Oh yup! I’ve read stellar reviews on it online.”

“And Mermista and Seahawk are already waiting for us inside. She said this place is top notch.” Glimmer gives Adora her famous puppy dog eyes and all Adora can do is comply, really. 

“Ugh, fine.” 

The bodyguard gives them another once over before stepping aside and letting them pass through. 

The first thing Adora immediately notices as they take the first few steps inside isn’t the dark, barely lit hallway or the odd but relatively pleasant scent that permeates the area. No, her mind immediately zones in on the heavy thrum of bass vibrating through every surface around her, so deep and hard that she almost feels it in her bones. It’s heavy but not slow, and wow does it sound… Heady? 

They slowly make their way down a small hallway that leads to what looks like the actual club area, with bright lights flashing every few seconds and the sound of music growing louder the closer they get. When they finally step inside, Adora almost short-circuits. 

_So. Much. Skin._

_Everywhere._

The space is smaller than she expected but _holy fuck_ is it not what she’d envisioned a club to be. In fact, it’s most certainly not your average club that she’s used to. No average club has half-naked women dancing around poles and walking around carrying trays, right? 

“Y-you brought me to a-a strip club?” Adora stammers, grabbing Glimmer by her collar and staring at her, already feeling heat rush to her cheeks from just a glance around the space they found themselves in. 

“We, uhhhhhh, didn’t know?” Glimmer tries but it’s a futile effort. The glint in her eyes is all the truth Adora needs to stare at her with an all too familiar scowl.

“Glimmer, I swear-”

“Relaaaaaaaax, it’s fiiiiine, right Bow?” She grins at her boyfriend, before looking back at Adora, taking her hands and removing them from her collar. “At the end of the night, it’s just a club and we’re here to have a few drinks with our friends and enjoy the, uh, show.”

Adora groans, hiding her face in her hands as Glimmer hangs onto her arm and begins leading her to a corner booth where Mermista and Seahawk are waiting for them. She gives them an excited little wave, grinning as Bow hurries ahead.

“Hey guys!” She greets them, excitedly nudging Adora to sit next to Mermista before she slides in herself. “Have you been waiting long?” 

“Only like, twenty minutes.” Mermista says and rolls her eyes, swirling the wine-like liquid in her tall glass. “What took you so long?” 

“We kinda got lost.” Glimmer says, shying away from Bow’s gaze.

“Because _someone_ wouldn’t give me the GPS.” Bow adds with a small, teasing roll of his eyes. “Sorry we made you wait.” 

“It’s fine.” Mermista says.

It’s only at this point that Adora finally allows herself to look up from her hands, lifting her head and making sure her gaze doesn’t immediately stray from her friends. She does, however, allow herself a quick glance around the room, her cheeks immediately burning as she takes in the atmosphere. 

First thing that catches her eye is something she’d completely missed when Glimmer all but dragged her to the booth. Aside from the positively sex-dripping colours that surround them, all black and red throughout the space, with neon lights shining from above, there is a fairly prominent pole just… Sticking out the table where they’re sat, from floor to ceiling, and the table itself seems to be some sort of deep, dark red marble. The thing that catches her attention next is the row of tall black chairs set in front of the long bar, all black with nothing but neon lights lined at the edges. Then she chances a look around the whole club and boy, does it make her head spin a little.

Smaller tables are set around what looks to be the main stage area that houses three poles, one in the area at the middle that’s strategically pushed more forward, with chairs set around it, and two on the sides, both of which currently occupied. 

With beautiful women.

Gorgeous, really.

Fucking hot.

_God, Adora, get a grip._

There are two larger booths, the one they’re currently seated at and another at the opposite side of the club, exactly the same as theirs, except their pole is not so.. Empty. 

Twirling around it is a tall and slim but impressively toned individual, luscious blond hair flowing around, green skin clearly visible from behind the _exceedingly skimpy_ clothes, or lack thereof, on them. Their motions are fluid, precise and practiced, and when they slip a knee around the pole and pull themselves up, twisting once, twice, until they’re upside down, Adora meets their eyes, a vibrant and piercing yellow. With a wink in her direction, the individual is quick to drop down, landing perfectly on their feet and the patrons around the booth seem to entranced by the sight, to the point that they all seem to be leaning closer, absorbing every second of their show.

“Like what you see?” 

An unfamiliar, deep voice pulls her out of her daze and Adora looks to the side, met with the sight of a very tall, _insanely buff_ woman grinning down at her.

“Uh, uh--”

“Cat got your tongue, huh?” 

“Don’t mind her! First time here!” Glimmer, thankfully, pipes in and Adora’s never been more grateful for her.

She truly hopes the dimness of the place hides her burning red cheeks well enough.

“So, what’ll it be?” The woman, clearly the waitress, asks, looking around the table.

“I’ll have something non-alcoholic ‘cause someone has to drive you bunch home.” Bow says, grinning at them.

“Beer for me, any kind.” Glimmer adds.

“Same.” Mermista mumbles, pulling out her phone and immediately zoning in on something on the screen.

“I’ll have… You know what, why not a shot of rum!” Seahawk says, much to Mermista’s dismay. “Oh and a Coke.” 

The woman nods and makes her way back to the bar, while Adora really, _really_ tries her hardest not to stare. It’s hard, really, and she tells herself it’s the muscles, the form she has, it’s what she’s trying to achieve but - deep inside Adora knows there’s something about the fact that she’s never looked at a man the way she has other women that definitely has nothing to do with just their muscles and possibly with the fact that they’re, well, women.

“She’s hot, right?” Glimmer leans in, nudging her shoulder, eyebrows raising as she meets Adora’s eyes.

“Wh- I wasn’t thinking that!” Adora stammers, groaning and hiding her head in her hands again. It takes her a few seconds but she finally looks up again. “Glimmer, why are we in a strip club?” 

Glimmer shrugs, smiling at her. “It’s been a while since we’ve all done something new and I thought it would be fun?” 

Adora considers her answer for a second, narrowing her eyes. “But why is it just… women?” 

For a moment, Glimmer seems to contemplate what to say next and she opens her mouth just as all the lights in the club shut off, nothing but the hot glow of the red neon stripes around the bar illuminating the space. The music dies down immediately, only for it to start again a moment later, a deep, thrumming beat filling the silence. 

Adora’s at the edge of her seat, unsure of what in the gods’ name is happening, when a single beam of light shines onto the main stage, directly onto the centre pole. The music picks up in volume and strength, the beat now all but pulsing through her when a ruffle of the curtains on the stage catches Adora’s attention. A figure steps out, slowly making their way to the center pole, their steps matching the beat of the song, she can almost hear the click of high heels echo along the beat..

It’s entrancing, how Adora follows each and every step of this individual, eyes glued to their figure, the sway of their hips as they move. 

When they finally step into the light, Adora’s breath catches in her throat and she’s transfixed by the sight.

_Fuck._

She swallows, leaning forward and bracing herself against the table, tongue peeking out to wet her lips, completely transfixed on the sight before her. There, in the centre of the stage, standing in the only light in the whole club, is a woman Adora cannot, to save her life, take her eyes off of. 

Clad, from head to toe in a tight, form-fitting black suit, buttoned up to perfection with a tie to match, heels that only make her long legs look even longer, a crisp looking hat atop her head. Two fluffy-looking ears peak from underneath it and there’s a flicker of movement behind her, Adora realizes as her eyes widen in even more wonder, when a tail flicks from side to side, following the beat of the song.

The woman moves around the pole in a slow but languid motion, not once touching, only edging near, her hands flying up to her suit jacket, buttons slowly coming undone from top to bottom. 

One. By. One.

She pulls one side open, revealing a white button up, before she moves the fabric over it again, tipping her head to the side and grabbing the pole to swivel around it in a fluid movement. Adora watches her, attention rapt and unwavering, every muscle in her body tense with eagerness to drink as much of this as she can. 

Her mouth feels dry, all of a sudden, when the woman moves around the pole once more, coming to a stop directly across her. Their eyes meet and it’s _electric_. With a smirk, and the smallest of winks in her direction, the woman swivels around the pole once more and Adora finds herself catching her breath and almost standing up.

It’s almost like there’s some energy dragging her closer to this woman, some invisible tether that latched onto her the moment this woman stepped on stage.

With another fluid motion, she slips the jacket off and throws it haphazardly to the side, dipping low and _oh so slowly_ coming back up, the curve of her back as she moves doing nothing to hide the gorgeous swell of her ass. Next is the tie, slowly coming undone, one pull after another. She keeps it on, wide enough to not be a bother, and the buttons of her shirt are next, this time starting from the bottom as she pulls it from the confines of her pants and begins the climb. 

“Adora!” 

Glimmer’s voice is like a bucket of cold water thrown at her in the middle of the most pleasant dream Adora’s ever had. 

“Wh-what?” 

“Go get a closer look!” Glimmer all but shouts over the music, grinning wildly at her.

It’s only then that Adora realizes she’s already almost halfway out the booth, one hand gripping the edge of the table and one foot already on the side. 

“What? No! That’s not-” 

“Off you go!” Glimmer shouts in her face before Adora feels her hands on her arm and a strong, sudden push that has her stumbling out of the booth. “Enjoy!” Glimmer adds, Bow leaning over and giving her thumbs up when Glimmer slides to the edge of the booth with the slyest of grins on her lips.

Adora glares at her for a moment but it’s like her ears are attuned to the beat she turns to the stage again, legs already taking her over to one of the free chairs set around the stage. She doesn’t even know where this courage - or stupidity - surges out from, but a few steps later she’s in front of the stage and the woman dancing on it turns, as if on queue, her lip between her teeth as she looks Adora over and reaches out to her, one finger curling in a _come-hither_ motion. 

Obedient as ever, Adora pulls up the chair, eyes glued to the woman who holds her stare until she sits down, before turning around to give what could possibly be the _most amazing view_ of her ass, ever. She bends down, hands slowly crawling down below her knees, and Adora finds herself swallowing again, heat rising from her chest, over her throat and to the very tips of her ears. When the woman comes up again the view, miraculously so, becomes even better, as her pants come off in a tear, thrown to the side and soon forgotten.

She walks around the pole again and grabs it with one hand, pulling herself up in a swift move and twirling around before dropping down, landing without a hitch, wild grin on her face. It’s only now that Adora notices the sharp-looking fangs and her gaze is pulled to the woman’s gorgeous eyes, vibrant, captivating blue and yellow that Adora really, _really_ doesn’t want to look away from. But she also really doesn’t want to not see everything else, _respectfully_ , so her gaze falls lower, to the half-open shirt, loose tie still around the woman’s neck, down her toned abdomen and her long legs. When she finally looks back up, those eyes are on her again, the woman’s lips curled in the most alluring smirk Adora’s ever seen. 

The hat is the next thing to come off and when it flies to the side, Adora feels her breathing hitch up again. The woman has a luscious, wild mane of hair on her head and Adora wants nothing more than to drag her fingers through.

And maybe grab a handful, pull a little.

Maybe pull a lot.

With the hat gone, the woman grabs onto the pole, half-straddling it and half-sliding around, one fluid twirl that Adora can’t possibly fathom after another, before she’s upside down again. The shirt rides up to her ribs and Adora’s gaze is immediately dragged to the unmarred, gorgeous skin of her taut abdomen. So beautiful, like a canvas waiting to be filled with bites, scratches and bruises. The woman manages to turn around again, planting her feet on the ground and grabbing the pole from behind, hands sliding up the metal as she lowers herself down, spreads her legs in nothing more than a minute motion before dragging herself back up and slowly pulling off the tie. 

When she walks around the pole her eyes immediately fall on Adora, lips curling in a smirk when she takes one, two, three steps over and stands right at the very edge of the stage. She pulls her lip between her teeth and bites into it, smirk returning only when she lets it go, just as she brings the tie around Adora’s neck in one swift motion. With one quick tug she brings her a breath away from her lips, so close that Adora can taste the heat on her lips. 

There’s a moment where all Adora wants is to just lean in, to capture her lips in a heated kiss, to pick this random woman up in her arms, carry her to the nearest empty room and absolutely ravage her but - god, when did she start thinking like that about total strangers? 

The moment is broken when the woman chuckles and it’s the most dazzling sound to ever grace Adora’s ears. She’s gone, in a daze, only aware of her surroundings when the woman drapes the tie around her neck and shoves her back into the chair, leaving her with nothing more than a teasing wink.

The song rips into a loud guitar solo as the woman whirls around the pole once more, a flurry of motions that Adora can’t really follow, not with her heart thrumming in her ears, trying to beat out of her chest. Her neck has never burned this hard and god, she can feel sweat pooling at the small of her back.

This woman has done things to her, and the show isn’t even over yet.

With her hands gripping the chair tightly, Adora does her best to focus once more. Somewhere in the back of her mind there’s a vague reminder that her friends are probably watching her every move and she’s definitely _more than obvious_ on where her sexual preferences lie but - at this point, she just doesn’t fucking care.

The woman on the stage unbuttons the last two buttons of her shirt just as the song reaches the last few notes, slipping it off and flinging the shirt right into Adora’s lap, a smirk still playing on her lips. When the song finally ends, she bows, flamboyant and cheesy, but the light goes off and, even through the darkness, Adora can see her rush back off of the stage.

With her heart hammering in her chest, Adora all but jumps out of her chair when a hand lands on her shoulder and Glimmer’s face moves into her field of vision.

“Well? That was something, huh?” Glimmer’s positively radiant, smiling from ear to ear when she grabs Adora’s arm and drags her back to their booth. “You looked like you really enjoyed that.” 

“I-uh. It was just, uh, it was fascinating, yknow?” Adora tries, but all she can still hear is the wild hammering of her heart in her ears. 

The music picks up again and dancers return to the stage, all but the one she desperately wants to see more of.

“Well, lucky you.” Glimmer nudges her shoulder and sits down beside her. “Because _we_ ,” she motions towards everyone at the booth, “Got you a lil’ something extra.” 

“Wh-what?” 

“A private show!” Bow shouts out, excitement bubbling over. 

“Bow! I was supposed to tell her!” Glimmer whines, pout already forming on her lip.

“Oh my god, you guys. Just chill.” Mermista says, leaning over and pushing a key card Adora’s way. “Head back the way we came and take the door to the right. Then, second room on the right.” She says, raising an unamused eyebrow. “Got it?” 

“Y-yeah? I think so?” Adora mumbles, dazed and mostly confused. “What?” 

Mermista groans, facepalming. 

“We got you a private dance!” Seahawk speaks up then, grinning at her. “Would be a waste to come here and not experience that.” 

Cogs finally turn in Adora’s head and she zeroes in on the card, fingers slipping over it.

“Uh, wh-which dancer?” 

Glimmer’s pout immediately turns into a knowing smirk. “Guess that’ll have to be a surprise. Right guys?” 

They all nod and the look of slight fear in Adora’s eyes must be enough to bring out a little bit of compassion out of Glimmer. She leans into Adora and wraps her arms around her, lips close to her ear when she speaks, loud enough only for Adora to hear.

“Hey, uh, it’s okay to back out of this if you don’t wanna go through. I just figured you’d enjoy it. I support your decision either way. And I’m always gonna support you. Kay?” 

Adora never thought she’d be sitting in a strip club, getting a supportive pep talk from her best friend but, here she was, sitting in a strip club, getting a very supportive and emotional pep talk from her best friend. Miracles do happen.

“Thanks, Glimmer. I uh, I wanna tell you guys something later.”

“Take your time, Adora.” Glimmer murmurs, wrapping her arms tighter around Adora and pulling her closer. “Oh and, her name’s Wildcat.” She murmurs as she pulls back, smirk back in place. “Now go!” 

Adora’s once more shoved out of the booth, Bow and Seahawk giving her thumbs up, Mermista with her amused smirk staring with an almost approving look and Glimmer, excited as ever. 

Well, she may as well.

Shoving the keycard in her back pocket Adora nods to them and hurries back the way they came, an excited, thrilling little spring in her step. 

_Guess I’m doing this._  
  


* * *

\- club playlist: 

\- catra's song: _desire (meg myers)_


	2. how do you want me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about a private dance?

The hallway they came through seems bigger now. It stretches longer than Adora remembers it being, or maybe it’s just because she’s so nervous that all her decisions that lead up to this seem a little wrong now. But her friends brought her here, they’ve been nothing but supportive and, well, it’s okay if she does it, right? It’s okay to want to do this. 

She has to repeat those words to herself a couple more times, especially when she reaches the door on the right and has to swipe the key card against the panel beside it. Her hand shakes as she does so and the step she takes when the door slides open is possibly the most hesitant she’s taken in a long time. 

Much to her dismay, the door opens into another hallways, though this one is significantly smaller, even if her imagination is still making it seem like it just stretches on forever. As soon as the door behind her slides to a close, the music turns a little more quiet but the deep thrum of bass remains, all but pulsing through her whole body. She glances around, curious, but soon her curiosity is replaced with nervousness again and she shakes her head, staring down at the keycard in her hand.

“Door on the right, second room on the right.” She mumbles, legs moving before she even realizes it. She’s counted at least 5 doors so far, three on the right and two on the left from the faint glance, but each step she takes to her destination is heavier than the last. She feels a strange, unexpected sensation start at the very base of her spine and rush up to the back of her neck, an unfamiliar feeling that settles in her chest and makes her heart beat just a little faster when she stops at the second door on the right and looks it over. 

A door, like any other, no panel to swipe the card over, no name on it, nothing to tell her she’s where she’s supposed to be and yet, she almost feels a tug to just walk in. She doesn’t, unsure of herself and nervous, but she slides the keycard back in her pocket and brings her hand up to the wood, giving a quick but strong, brief knock against it.

For a moment, that seems almost like an eternity, nothing happens. Adora stands there, hand still in the air, staring at the door, nervously wringing her bottom lip between her teeth and wondering why she even took that keycard. _Because maybe I’ll get to see - her - again._

“It’s open!” As if on queue, a raspy voice from behind the door breaks Adora out of her nervous musings.

She swallows, hand already falling to the handle, twisting it and pushing the door open, taking a shaky breath and slowly moving inside with a shaky step. Her eyes scan the room as she steps inside, closing the door without turning and leaning back against it. The room is… Relatively spacious, walls a maroon colour, floor and ceiling in black and the lighting, of course, a very dim colour that makes it almost impossible to make out anything in the corners. There’s a faint sound of music coming from somewhere and in the middle of the room sits a single wooden chair. 

“H-hello?” She mumbles, scanning the room for a person, only just realizing there is a large sofa stretching around a single corner, black and red of course, and a figure is sat at the centre of it, leaning back, leg crossed and a wild mane of hair splayed over the back of the sofa.

_Could it be..?_

“Adora, is it?” The woman asks, same raspy voice Adora heard from behind the door, and moves to stand up, slow and steady, hand falling to her hip as she sizes Adora up. “Your friends didn’t mention you’d be this cute.” She says and if she could swear she wasn’t hearing things, Adora would be sure there was a sultry note in those words.

“I, uhhh, yeah.” Adora mumbles, still hanging by the door. “I mean yes, uh, I’m Adora. And you are?” The second the words come out of her mouth, Adora wants to smack herself across the face. She opens her mouth to try and remedy that embarrassment but the woman chuckles and it’s _honest-to-god_ the sexiest sound Adora’s ever heard.

“Wildcat.” She says, taking a few slow, measured steps towards the center of the room, finally stepping into the light enough for Adora to fully take her in. 

_Fuck_. 

It’s the first and only thought on Adora’s mind as she takes in the sight of her. She’d hoped it would be the woman who managed to captivate her with nothing but a single look just minutes ago on the stage, but hope had always been a fragile concept for her. She hadn’t really dared to wish it but here she was, staring into those same, gorgeous eyes, lips that looked like they’d bring her life if she were on her last, dying breath, and a body she’d willingly fling herself into fire for, if only to glance at longingly, from time to time, from afar. 

“But for you…” The woman continues, making that practiced, _come hither_ motion with her finger as she stares intently into Adora’s eyes, lips curled in a smirk. “Catra.” 

Legs moving on their own, Adora takes a slow step forward, then another, and a couple more, until she’s face to face with the woman, heart beating wildly in her chest in her proximity. She can hear it thundering in her ears, the loud booming drowning out all other noise.

“C-Catra.” She manages to repeat the name, tasting it on her tongue and swallowing when she catches the slight twitch of the woman’s ear. She moves to rub the back of her neck but the woman - _Catra_ , her brain supplies - reaches out, taking her hand in her own and tugging slightly on it until Adora’s nothing but a couple of inches away from her face. 

“Don’t be nervous.” 

Her voice is raspy, sweet and tantalizing, so much that Adora finds herself leaning forward, drawn by her energy and wanting, _craving_ to feel her closer, maybe even taste her lips, commit her scent to memory and come back to it later. And often. 

The hold she has around Adora’s wrist tightens and Adora feels a soft weight press against her chest. When she looks down, Catra has her hand pressed just below Adora’s throat, nudging her away ever so softly.

“S - Sorry.” Adora mumbles, suddenly aware of the way her body had already betrayed her. Not even a minute in and she’s already made a fool of herself. “I - I’ll just go. S - Sorry.” She lowers her head, only to feel the touch above her chest move, the hand there sliding up until she feels it press against her neck, softly, fingers curling around the back of it and a thumb pressing just below her jaw.

“Why don’t you sit down for me?” Catra’s eyes are on her, soft but gleaming with a sort of mischief Adora both fears and wants more of. 

She nods slowly, unsure of herself, and takes a step to the side, sitting down on the chair and staring up at her. She watches her move about the room as the music changes, the sounds of the outside immediately drowned out by the sound of a guitar intro that falls into a deep, thudding beat that thrums through her. It’s hard to focus with her fingers twitching at her side, head filled with nothing but thoughts of the woman before her but she swallows, leaning back, eagerly taking in the sight of those slow, torturous steps that she takes towards her. 

When she finally comes near again, hips swaying to the beat of the song, Adora’s eyes are drawn to her hands that slowly move up her body, sliding from her thighs, up her waist and over her sides until she draws her over her chest and up her neck. Adora watches her run them through the wild mane of brown hair before she moves them up above her head, slowly dipping down until she’s below Adora’s eye level. A small wink is thrown her way and Adora has to take a deep breath to steady herself, hands gripping the edge of the chair as Catra comes back up and brings her leg up, nudging Adora’s knees apart and stepping at the edge of the chair, right between Adora’s legs.

She rolls her hips once, twice, three times before moving her leg back down again, only to turn around in her spot and bend over, giving Adora that same breathtaking view she’d seen earlier. Legs for days and an ass that Adora wants to just… Squeeze, for hours on end. Adora watches her sway for a moment and she follows the movement like a snake moving in tune with a charmer, tantalized and eager. She wants to reach out and touch, wants to feel her palms press against the swell of her ass but the thought is chased away as quickly as it came when Catra straightens up again, hands falling to her waist as she turns around. 

She takes a step closer and it’s only then that Adora realizes the buttons on her shirt have come undone. She lets it drop down her shoulder and slide down her arms, a slow, tantalizing fall that has Adora enchanted until it slips past her hands and falls to the ground, a bunched up mess at their feet. A different brassiere covers her chest, a simple dark colour with a few shiny, deep crimson beads set around the edges but it’s not really the colour that Adora focuses. She’s more focused on how well the fabric cups Catra’s breasts, so perfectly, how she fills it to the point where Adora can see the tops of her breasts just slightly above the top, just enough to make her lick her lip in eager desperation. 

She leans over and those breasts are now merely inches from Adora’s lips, _so fucking close she can almost taste them_ , but before she can even consider the idea of reaching out and touching, tasting, she feels Catra’s hands drop down to her knees. With a soft squeeze and a nudge, Adora swallows, slowly spreading her legs while Catra guides her hands up her thighs. It’s the pressure against her skin that builds upon the fire slowly burning in her lower belly, the touch that presses and squeezes against her that has her leaning in and taking a long, deep inhale until all she can feel, smell and see is the woman above her.

Adora doesn’t even realize when it happens but suddenly, Catra has her hands teasing at the hem of her shirt, a long fingernail dragging against the small strip of skin she finds beneath it. She smiles at Adora, a wide smile that comes before an agonizingly teasing smirk, and Adora thinks she might just go insane by the end of all this. But Catra doesn’t touch further, only lets her hand drag against Adora’s abdomen - and Adora certainly doesn’t miss the sharp intake of breath when her fingers graze against her abs - before moving it to Adora’s shoulder. She pushes against it softly and Adora leans back against the chair, staring up at her. 

“Remember…” Catra murmurs, leaning down and slipping both her hands to the back of Adora’s neck. There’s a moment where she thinks she’ll feel those nails drag against her scalp and she’ll melt into her hands but it doesn’t happen. Instead she feels a flutter beside her ear, a dreamlike, feather-light touch and then - a whisper. “Keep your hands to yourself.”

The words are hushed right beside her ear and _good_ _god_. The shiver that rushes down Adora’s spine is the trigger that finally sets her whole body ablaze. “Mhmm.” She can’t manage more than a half-grunt, half-mumble, tilting her head back when Catra brings a hand to her neck and drags a nail up her throat. They simply stare at each other for a moment longer, a long, dragging moment, and Adora has to swallow once more, mouth dry at the sight before her. 

With a smirks Catra turns around, rolling her hips and slowly moving lower until Adora realizes what she’s up. Her ass presses between Adora’s legs and it takes all of Adora’s self-control not to move her hands from where they’re gripping the chair. She digs her fingers into it and takes a short, sharp breath when she feels the soft pressure of Catra’s ass grinding against her. She throws a casual, fleeting glance over her shoulder and the look in her eyes makes Adora’s heart thunder in her chest, to the point where it almost drowns out the music playing in the room. 

Adora feels Catra’s hands press down on her thighs and squeeze before they move to her knees, settling there as she bends over, giving Adora that same exquisite view once more. It’s such a torturous thing, to watch and no be able to touch, even worse to know that she _can_ touch but that would definitely have some consequences. Adora’s weighing her options, trying to figure out if she wants to violate the one rule that’s been set upon her, desperately telling herself that she needs to do the right thing when Catra finally comes back up, turning around and stepping away from her. 

There’s a moment where Adora thinks the torture is finally over and she’ll be able to breathe normally soon, but Catra leans over and sets her hands on her knees again, bringing them close as she smiles up at her. It’s only when her hands settle on Adora’s shoulders that she realizes what exactly is about to happen. 

Adora watches her take a moment to roll her hips once, twice before moving closer, hands moving to Adora’s hair as she settles above her, grinding her hips forward. She straddles Adora in one long, slow grind of her hips, and presses down onto her lap, rolling her hips and dragging her nails against the back of Adora’s head. It’s more than Adora can take and the iron grip of her hands on the chair loosens as she lets them drop, tilting her head back and slightly rolling her hips up to meet the Catra’s movements. 

The music seems to almost slow down to a crawl, the beat deep and thrumming through her body, more pronounced with each roll of Catra’s hips against her. The heat pressing against her belly is almost radiant and Adora doesn’t even bother stopping herself before reaching up and settling her hands on Catra’s thighs, gripping tightly and squeezing. Instead of a punishment she’s rewarded with a groan beside her ear and it only spurs her on to squeeze harder, sliding her hands further and gripping her backside in the palms of her hands. One thought crosses her mind and _gods_ , she’ll be thinking it for days.

_Fuck, she feels so good against me._

“Mmm, do I?”  
It’s only when Catra’s teasing voice tickles beside her ear that Adora realizes her thought may have just… slipped past her lips. She doesn’t have the brain power to feel embarrassed about it, only gripping harder and tugging, bringing Catra closer to herself and rolling her hips up to meet her halfway. 

“You do.” She half-growls into her neck, lips _so fucking close_ she can feel her pulse beating against her skin. “I want…” She trails of at a particularly long drag of Catra’s nails against her scalp, tilting her head back to meet her eyes. “I… I want to kiss you so bad… You’re… God, you’re gorgeous.” 

They share a long, wistful look before Catra leans down and presses her lips to the corner of Adora’s own, a slow, agonizing touch that lasts far too short and isn’t nearly enough to sate Adora’s need. 

“That…” Adora thinks by now she’d recognize her voice anywhere. “Is not how this works.” Catra murmurs beside her lips, leaning back with a particularly deep roll of her hips, left to right, before she grinds down against Adora’s abs, throwing her head back. Her mane splays over her shoulders and Adora wants to just grab it, tug and pull until she’s putty in her hands, wants to press her lips against that tantalizing, unmarred neck and leave bruises that’ll last for days, wants to kiss her lips until they’re swollen and red and all that fills the room is the sound of their sighs of pleasure. 

But she knows it would be more than she’s allowed, she’s already done more than she was supposed to and fuck if she isn’t lucky Catra hasn’t stopped everything and told her to leave. Instead, she’s still grinding against her, giving her the most lustful looks Adora’s ever seen and if that’s the best Adora can get? 

She’ll take it.

She’ll take just about anything this woman is willing to give her. 

Still, in her lust-hazed state, Adora has half a mind to realize the song has, at some point, shifted, even if it still just as slow and the beat almost dripping from one to the other. A perfect background to the slow, torturous movements of the woman above her.

Each roll of her hips is the best and the worst thing Adora’s ever gotten to feel because all she wants is to touch her, kiss her, taste her skin and learn what she sounds when she’s screaming Adora’s name but - she can’t. So she grips her ass harder and drags her even closer, right in tune with a grind of her hips, groaning at the heat between them. She feels a weight on her shoulder and blinks once, twice, realizing Catra dropped her forehead to rest against her shoulder, her breaths heavy and deep against her skin. 

She could do more. She could slide a hand between them, touch what she so desperately thirsts for, she could feel the wetness she knows is between Catra’s legs, could slip inside her and feel her walls pulse and clench around her digits. She could bite into her neck and wring her skin between her teeth, could feel Catra’s pulse on her tongue, could breathe her in and make her shudder and moan out beg for more. 

But not like this. It would be too much too soon and Adora… Adora’s not like that.

Her head falls back, part in frustration, part in pleasure, when she feels another roll of Catra’s hips against her abs, and the flutter of those gorgeous, perfect lips against her neck. They don’t press, don’t do more than merely stay there for a few moments, heavy, hot breaths caressing her skin, until Adora feels her move, nails drag against her scalp before her hands fall to Adora’s shoulders and she straightens up in her lap.

Adora can see the unspoken words in her eyes, the desire in them, how glazed over they are. With a pull of her bottom lip between her teeth Catra gives her one last, long grind of her hips, before smirking and pushing herself off Adora’s lap. 

She leans over then, grabbing Adora by the shirt and pulling her, closing the remainder of the distance between them. For a moment Adora thinks she might kiss her, might do more than it’s allowed, might make her insanely happy aside from making her absurdly horny.

But Catra stops inches from her lips, staring down into Adora’s eyes.

“I hope you enjoyed the show, Adora.” She murmurs, winking as she pushes her back and steps away. “Hope I see you again.” 

Words seem caught in her throat so Adora ends up just opening her mouth like a fish on dry land, cheeks as hot as the midday sun, heart threatening to beat out of her chest, beating so hard she can feel the thrumming in her ears. She watches Catra take a few steps back before turning around and disappearing through, what she now realizes, is a door at the very back of the room, hidden in the darkness. 

She sighs, rubbing her palms against her jeans and taking a long, shuddering breath. 

_God, how am I alive after this?_

Her mind whirs back to everything that just happened in this room and she has to grip the fabric between her fingers, wanting nothing more than to go after Catra and ask her if she’d, _maybe, possibly, by any chance_ want to join her for dinner. Then maybe join her for a drink or two back at her place, maybe watch a movie, cuddle, maybe even kiss, let Adora taste her sk-

“God, no.” Adora mumbles to herself, shaking her head and pushing herself up, running a hand through her hair. 

Almost stumbling out of the room, Adora finds herself back in the hallway, the neon-red stinging at her eyes. She swallows and stands there for a solid minute, leaning back against the door and trying to compose herself and settle her breathing. When she finally has it back in order and her heart isn’t hammering in her chest anymore, she takes a long, deep breath and lets it out slowly, clenching her hands before she pushes herself away from the door and starts heading back inside.

_Fuck, what a night._

*******************************************  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, find me on tumblr/twitter @kittymannequin  
> \---  
> Toss a prompt to your Kitty, o' valley of readers!


	3. is this perfect timing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glimmer's the real mvp

“Hey Adora?” Glimmer calls from across the kitchen, drawing Adora out of her daydream and prompting her to look over. She’s leaning against the door frame, grinning from ear to ear, almost sparkly against the rays of sun streaking in from the side window.

“Hmm?” Adora mumbles back, halfway through making her afternoon smoothie. “What’s up?” 

“Say you love me.” Glimmer wiggles her eyebrows, grin almost growing, even if it’s physically impossible. 

Adora eyes her warily, squinting. “Why?” 

Glimmer wiggles her eyebrows again, pushing herself away from the door. “Just say it.” 

“I’m not denying it but your demeanor really makes me wonder why you want me to say it.” Adora tilts her head, turning on the blender but never once looking away from Glimmer. She turns it off mere ten seconds later, satisfied with the fruity mush, and letting it rest as she turns around and leans back against the kitchen counter. “Well?” 

Glimmer’s got her hands behind her back and there’s a familiar spring in her steps when she makes her way over to Adora. “Just tell me you love me.” Bumping against Adora’s shoulder she settles beside her, staring up at her. “Come on.” 

The twinkle in Glimmer’s eyes is nothing short of delightful and, despite all her teasing reluctance, Adora does really love her best friend deeply. Still, she rolls her eyes with much exaggeration and adds a long, deep sigh for good measure, slumping back against the kitchen counter as she crosses her arms. “Fiiiine.” She says, bumping against Glimmer’s shoulder teasingly. “I love you.” The smile that spreads across Glimmer’s already grinning face is absolutely adorable, but not nearly as much as the little skip on her tippy toes she does a moment later. “Now will you tell me what this is about?” 

“Get your smoothie and sit down.” She says as she walks over to the table and drags out a chair, tapping on the back of it. “You’re gonna want to.” She adds with a wink.

“Oh now I’m actually terrified.” Adora mumbles, pouring the smoothie in a cup before she brings it with her and sets it down on the table, sitting down in the chair Glimmer had pulled out for her. “Seriously, what’s all this about?” 

“So... You remember a certain.. Friday, two weeks ago?” 

Adora’s mind immediately whirs back to two weeks ago and vague images of a productive friday at the gym play through her mind, along with her monthly pizza break that followed after her workout session. She tries to remember what else had happened that friday, eyebrows scrunching in thought right before it hits her.

_The strip place. The club, uh, Fright something? Wildcat. Catra. Oh my god, Catra._

For a moment, a span of maybe ten, fifteen seconds, Adora thinks her brain goes into absolutely overdrive, along with much of her body. She vividly replays certain images in her mind, to the point that she can almost feel the silky touch of Catra’s skin underneath her fingertips.

“I see you definitely remember.” Glimmer’s voice drags her out a daydream again, but this time Adora finds herself much more reluctant to leave it and a fair bit more embarrassed about it. 

“I _might_.” She mumbles, glaring up at Glimmer. She watches her lean against the table, bringing her hands to her front with a small piece of paper between them. “Why?” 

“Well,” Glimmer starts, leaning over and bumping Adora’s forehead with the back of her hand gently. “You’re gonna love me even more after today.” She’s quiet for a moment, only grinning at Adora, before she sets the little piece of paper down on the table, right in front of Adora. 

It looks like nothing more than a page torn out of a notebook, hastily at that, and then folded in half once, just enough to conceal whatever writing might be inside. Adora looks it over before reaching for it, only for Glimmer to set her hand over it. 

“Remember, you absolutely love me now but, after you see what’s inside…” Glimmer trails off, grinning. “You’re gonna love me twice as much.” 

With her mind still buzzing from her walk down memory lane, Adora eagerly grabs the piece of paper when Glimmer moves her hand, not even bothering to feel shy about it. 

She’d spent the past two weeks desperately trying not to think about the gorgeous woman she’d met in the strip club, trying to think about anything but the way Catra made her feel and failing miserably at that. Catra was the only thing on her mind since they’d left the club and Adora found it really hard to focus on anything, wanting nothing but to go back and ask her if she’d maybe, perhaps, by chance go out with her. 

Mind in overdrive, connecting the few dots of clues Glimmer’s given her, Adora hastily opens the note, all but inhaling the words with her eyes, mouth falling open when she goes through the three small lines of text. She stares at the page, mouth hanging open, eyes going over the words over and over and over until she’s read through them at least six times and she can feel her heart thundering in her ears. 

“Holy shit.” It’s the only words that Adora can manage at this point, eyes finally leaving the note in her hands only to land on Glimmer’s own, partly in shock but mostly in awe. “Holy shit Glimmer, is this really-”

“Duh, who do you take me for?” Glimmer scoffs, crossing her arms. “It’s hers.” 

The moment Glimmer says that Adora’s out of the chair and dragging her in a tight hug, squeezing her arms around Glimmer in an effort to convey exactly what she’s feeling on the inside, mumbling quiet _thank you’s_ over and over. She pulls back abruptly after a few seconds, eyes wide. “I love you so fucking much, you’ve no idea.” 

“Told ya.” Glimmer smirks, patting the top of Adora’s head before turning on her heels and heading for the door. “Oh and Adora?” 

Sitting back down with the note in front of her, Adora looks up, half-smile on her face as she meets Glimmer’s eyes. “Yeah?” 

“You’re welcome.” Glimmer says, giving her a wink before she disappears out the door, leaving Adora alone in the kitchen once more.

When she settles down on the chair again, Adora takes the note in her hands again, holding it in one hand and tracing a finger over the letters with the other, a pleasant sort of warmth settling just below her ribcage and a tingle of excitement setting her whole body abuzz. She eyes the words again, losing count of how many times she’s done it already, a wild, big grin spreading across her face as takes them in.

_(5555) 555-1234_

_Hey Adora ;) Call me?_

_WildCat_

*************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to scrounge up this little "intro" chapter into the rest of the story, hope you enjoy it.  
> holler at me on tumblr/twitter or let me know in the comments and don't forget to check out the spicy playlist ;)  
> title of the fic inspired by: jon vinyl's addicted  
> *************
> 
> Toss a prompt to your Kitty, o' valley of readers!


	4. do you think of me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it might take a while, but they'll get there

There aren’t many things Adora’s afraid of. Not really. 

She’s not a big fan of heights, but that’s most people, really. Doesn’t particularly enjoy being around Glimmer when she’s angry ‘cause that’s something of a terrifying sight to behold, and then there’s times when Perfuma will say something that makes Adora wonder if she  _ should _ be afraid of her. But that’s about it, really.

Well, save for all the emotional fears but who’s counting those? 

Today, however, she’s afraid of her own phone. So afraid, in fact, that she can barely look at it, let alone touch it. It had pinged a few times with new messages but Adora’s been doing her best to ignore it, all too aware of the little paper note she’d stuck underneath it.

The note has been searing a hole in both her mind and her hands for the past couple of days. Despite her initial excitement about the phone number written on the small piece of paper, the idea of actually dialing it made Adora shudder with worry. What if it was all just a joke? 

But Glimmer wouldn’t do that to her, never. It would be cruel and mean and horrible and Adora knows Glimmer’s incapable of all those things. But would the woman really want Adora to call her? Is that something she should actually do?

Adora remembers bounding after Glimmer two days ago, wondering how the hell she managed to get the woman’s number and when Glimmer told her that she’d simply asked her politely when they were leaving made all the sense and no sense at all. But it was Glimmer, after all, and almost everyone had a hard time saying no to her.

But maybe Wildc-  _ Catra _ ? Maybe she just did it because Glimmer had asked her? No, nobody would do that, that’s stupid, right?  _ Yeah, that’s not it. _ It really wouldn’t make sense to give your number to a complete stranger, just because they asked for it. But still, Adora’s mind supplied her with doubt after doubt until it was two days later and all she could do was stare at her phone and the note just sitting on her bedsite table.

It’s terrifying, making that first step.

Somehow, though, Adora manages to talk herself up enough to at least take her phone and put Catra’s number in. It feels strange, having her number and being so close to something she really,  _ really _ wants and yet, still so far away. 

She stares at the digits, finger hovering over the call button, heart already rumbling in her chest, while her mind flashes back to that night, the way Catra moved around her, beside her, above her… The way she touched Adora, how her eyes almost sparkled with something more whenever they’d meet Adora’s baby-blues. It felt so real and it was more than just enticing. No, it was addictive, and Adora could easily see herself coming back for more, and more and more, as much as Catra would be willing to give her. 

She shakes her head and groans. “Why can’t I just call her?” She grumbles to herself, staring at the name she’d put in above the number, remembering all the times she’d approached women, brazen and bold, without an issue. And now? Now she can’t even dial a stupid number because what if she’s made all this up in her head and  _ fuck _ ,  _ is it even appropriate to call a girl that gave you a mind-blowing lap dance? _ But she wouldn’t have given Glimmer her number if there wasn’t something more there, right? And she wouldn’t have written that little note, wouldn’t have made an effort to let Adora know that she wants something more. 

_ Maybe wants something more, Adora _ , her mind supplies quickly, before she can get ahead of herself. 

It takes another groan and a long, deep sigh for Adora to settle her thoughts before she finally presses her finger on the call button, panic settling in her lower belly. It feels like fireworks but prickly, tense, not a feeling she enjoys, especially when she brings the phone to her ear and the ringing begins, rhythmic and steady against her ear. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

“ _ Hello? _ ” 

Adora would recognize the voice anywhere, the sweetest rasp that already tugs on her heartstrings in the most dangerous way. Her mind immediately jumps to the most obscene sounds that voice could -  _ please? -  _ produce and Adora’s eyes widen in shock by her own train of thought.

“ _ Uhm, who is this? _ ” 

_ Fuck. _

“Adora!” She all but yells out, realizing that her mind wandering to places it definitely shouldn’t have did not -  _ and thankfully so -  _ translate into actual sound. “S-Sorry, it’s, uhhh, it’s Adora. From the, uh… The c-”

“ _ Heeey Adora.”  _

If that doesn’t kill her, Adora knows nothing will. 

“H-hey. Hi, Catra. Hi.” 

There’s a small, insanely adorable, teasy laugh that comes from the other line and settles straight in Adora’s chest. 

“ _ Hey. You know, it took you long enough.”  _

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Adora grabs a pillow off her bed, squeezing into it. “I’ve been a bit busy lately, uh, lots of, uh, work and stuff. Busy, busy, busy.” She almost groans at herself, letting the pillow fall down and slapping her palm to her forehead. “How’s work been for you? Busy? Lots of, uh, dancing?” 

_ If the earth could open up and swallow me, this would be the right time. Please, universe. Just this once. _

Another laugh graces her ears from the other side of the line and this one a full-blown, proper raspy laugh that burrows in her chest and warm her heart, then settles in her belly and sets of fireworks inside it. Again.

_ Fuck _ . 

“ _ Always busy. But I’m sure you didn’t call to talk about work?”  _ Adora can hear the teasing tone in Catra’s voice and wow, does it do things for her. “ _ Right, Adora?”  _

“R-Right. I mean, we can definitely talk about it but you’re right, I, uhh, I didn’t call to talk about work.” Adora half-stutters through her words, nerves seeping into them.

“ _ So what did you want to talk about?”  _

“Us.” There is a time and a place to be bold and brazen but Adora’s pretty sure over-the-phone ain’t one of them. “I mean, uhhh, I’d really like to see you again. In a non-work environment. At dinner, maybe?” 

Okay, yeah, this is what Adora can do. Finally, a bit of confidence to push through the awkwardness she’d made out of this conversation. 

“ _ Are you asking me out, Adora?” _

Aaaaaaand it’s all gone in one short, taunting sentence. 

But, despite the way Catra can disarm her with nothing but a few words, Adora pushes on. “Yeah. I am.” It comes out strong and clear, much like the wishes in Adora’s heart. “Do you want to go out on a date with me?” 

There’s a moment, terrifying and long, that actually lasts no more than a couple of seconds before Catra answers.

“ _ Yes.” _

Adora can already tell Catra’s not one to say much, but there’s a force behind that one word, something in her voice that tells Adora more than any words really would have. She sighs, relieved, as excitement immediately replaces the panic swirling in her gut. 

“Good.” She mumbles, more to herself really, only realizing it actually came out when Catra cackles. “I mean I’m glad. Really.” She adds, lips involuntarily spreading into a smile. “Really glad.” 

There’s another moment of silence before Catra simply says, “ _ Me too.”  _

By this point, the fireworks in Adora’s gut have begun erupting, speeding up, up, up into her chest, bursting through and making her feel like her skin is on fire. She feels more than hears her heart thundering in her ears, almost missing the small sigh she hears on the other side of the line. 

“ _ I have to go, I’m afraid.”  _ Catra says, as the sound of music appears along with her voice, playing in the background. “ _ I’ll call you when I’m off?”  _

Adora nods, grinning.

“ _ Adora?”  _

_ Oh, right. “ _ Yeah, sorry. I uh, I just nodded but you can’t see that so yeah, definitely. I’ll be looking forward to it.” 

Catra laugh, another full-blown laugh that fills Adora’s heart with warmth, before she speaks up again. “ _ Me too. Talk to you later. Bye.”  _

“Talk later, bye!” 

The line goes blank after that and Adora holds the phone to her ear a moment longer before bringing it down and staring at the screen, grinning from ear to ear, heart thundering. She falls back on the bed, throwing her arms up and laughing out, staring at Catra’s name in her phone.

* * *

Wh en she sets the phone down, Catra stares at it, as if staring at it will, in any way, change or stop the wild beating of hear heart. Instead, it just makes it worse, makes it beat faster and harder, as if that silly little phone call was so damn special that her whole body has to react to it so stupidly.

But it was special. It was because she’d been hoping for it for the better part of the past two days, hoping, wishing the damn phone would just ring with an unknown number that she already knew by heart because she was smart enough to ask the almost-sparkly pink haired girl -  _ Glimmer _ \- for it. 

Had to cover all her bases, after all.

Just in case Adora didn’t call. Not that Catra could tell her she knew her number, knew who was calling, knew the moment she saw the numbers light up on the phone that her day would take a turn for the better. And certainly not that Catra would have called her. No, she’s not so desperate, not when they’d met in such a weird place, her damn job of all things. No, Catra definitely wouldn’t have called her first.

Definitely not.

Even if it may have been all she’d been thinking about ever since she wrote the digits down in her notebook, telling herself that this means nothing. 

Nothing at all.

Except her heart was hammering in her chest, thundering in her ears, threatening to burst out and all she could do to contain herself was just stare at her phone and grin, a big wide smile stretching from ear to ear.

Adora called her.

And that’s all that matters.

She pushes the phone to the middle of the desk, looks up to stare at herself in the mirror, nods and pushes herself off the chair.

Showtime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a 2-chapter smut-fic but here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> expect a lot more of these dumsdums being awkward and silly together, until we get to the spicy parts again ;)   
> *******
> 
> toss a prompt to your kitty, o' valley of readers!


	5. a rush at the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catra's got a lot on her mind and DT is the best person to have around

Stepping out of her dressing room, Catra almost bumps into one of the new girls, a cutesy, giggly blonde that’s been throwing glances at her ever since she’s joined the crew a few days ago. Some other time Catra would have jumped at the opportunity to spend some time -  _ a night, two at most -  _ with a pretty girl like that but lately, her mind’s been a little preoccupied and for once, she finds herself with no interest. 

At least not in this blonde.

Ever since they’d started texting a couple of days ago, Adora’s been on Catra’s mind more often than she’s willing to admit. And it’s  _ often _ . 

At first, Adora was just that pretty blonde girl she’d given a private dance to and  _ maaaaaybe _ gotten a little too personal with. But how could she just dance and not touch when the girl stared at her with that stupidly adoring look in her eyes that all but screamed  _ ‘i wanna take care of you in every way possible’ _ ? It was impossible to not want to touch her, not want to feel her much closer than a private dance would allow.

But when it got to the point that it was almost a week and a half later and she still couldn’t get those stupidly gorgeous baby blues out of her head, Catra began worrying there may have been just a little bit more than a tiny crush involved. When the almost-sparkly, pink-haired girl showed up at the club again, asking for her specifically, all but begging her for her number because ‘ _ Adora’s been miserable’ _ , Catra knew it wasn’t one-sided. 

Fuck, she’d hoped it wouldn’t be, but what were the chances? 

She’s well aware of the place where she works, poignantly aware of what it has others thinking about her and her life. Why would a pretty girl like Adora, that looked like someone who’d definitely never stepped into a strip club, be interested in her, of all people? 

“Hey Catra.” Stepping into her field of vision and drawing her out of her thoughts, Double Trouble stands in front of her, grinning from ear to ear. “Something on your mind?” They eye her, a long, drawn out once-over from head to toe, before meeting her eyes again. “Or someone?” They add with a little wink, one they know very well  _ gets on her nerves _ . 

“No?” She says, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. “You’re in my way.” 

“Aww, come one kitten, we’ve known each other for how long? Almost two years now?” They lean close to her, far too close for Catra’s liking, a long finger coming to boop her nose in their typical fashion. “You know I can read people within ten minutes, and you’re gonna pretend like I don’t know something’s got you preoccupied after knowing each other for two years?” 

Catra scoffs, rolling her eyes. “Why do you always act like you’re my shrink?” She grumbles, staring up at them. 

“Not your shrink.” They say, ruffling her hair. “Your friend.” 

Catra knows it’s true, despite the fact that she loves to pretend they annoy her. It’s been like that since she’d first joined the club and she reckons it will be like that when she’s finally able to leave. Despite her best efforts, they’ve always managed to worm their way into her business, and consequently, they’d wormed their way into her heart as well. And try as she might, she can’t deny the fact that she loves having them as her friend, even if they do love sticking their in literally  _ all of her business. _

Still, they’ve been a good friend, so Catra only scoffs, rolling her eyes once more. 

“So, dish the dish. What’s on your mind?” Their eyes almost sparkle in the darkness of the hallway, but Catra can see the genuine interest in them.

She huffs in response, running a hand through her hair. “Not a what.” She half-grumbles, looking away as heat peppers over her cheeks. “A who.” 

Double Trouble leans in, their nimble fingers settling on her chin as they direct her to look at them once more. “I knew it. So.. Who is it? Is it the new girl?” 

“God, no.” Catra blurts out, swatting their hand away. “You don’t know her.” 

They only raise an eyebrow at that, leaning against the wall opposite the one Catra’s leaning against, and bring their hand to their chin, rubbing at it softly.

Catra knows this move all too well. It’s their  _ thinker _ pose, where they prep for a guessing game which involves them asking million of questions until Catra finally goes insane and tells them whatever it is she’s been trying to keep secret. “She’s a client.” She quickly adds, intent on nipping the barrage of questions in the bud. 

The look on their face is priceless.

“Damn, Catra, didn’t think you had it in you.” They tease, poking a finger into her shoulder. “That’s wild, even for you.” 

“What?” She scoffs, looking away from them and crossing her arms at her chest. “It’s not like I planned it, okay? It just happened. I danced for her, she’s really hot and I can’t stop thinking about her, it’s been nearly three weeks and I’m going crazy, she’s really fucking hot and her friend came by to ask for my number so I guess she’s into me too but I don’t really know that and, uh, and it’s weird, right, and now I’m giddy when I know I shouldn’t get my hopes up ‘cause honestly, I’m me and this is not gonna go anywhere and I don’t really know wh-”

Two soft, gentle hands set on Catra’s cheeks are the trigger that stops her rambling. Her insane, emotion-fueled rambling tirade that she isn’t even aware of until she looks up at Double Trouble and sees the look of sheer besumenent coupled with worry in their eyes.

“Kitten, hey.” Their voice is a half-murmur, soft and delicate in a way that only Catra knows it to be, something they don’t show around anyone else. “Easy there, okay? You’re getting yourself wound up for no reason. Take a deep breath, exhale, alright?” 

They wait for her to do as instructed so she listens, for once, and takes a long, deep breath, about to exhale when they press a finger over her mouth.

“Hold.” They murmur. A second, two, three pass before they remove their finger. “Okay,  _ now _ exhale.”

When all the air finally leaves her body, Catra slumps against the wall, mind settling back into it’s normal functioning pace, thoughts finally not flying around and sending her into overdrive. She gives herself a moment to reflect, thinking of all the things she’d just blurted out to Double Trouble, internally facepalming at the vomit of emotions that slipped past her lips. 

_When did she become so fucking… emotional?_ _She gives a dance to one pretty - hot - girl and suddenly she’s miss emotions?_

“Kitten, hello?” 

Catra shakes her head, looking at Double Trouble. “What?” 

“You’re thinking too hard again, I can see it on your face.” The boop her nose, much to her dismay. “Your nose scrunches up when you’re deep in thought. It’s adorable.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Okay, listen.” They start and Catra knows them well enough by now to know that whatever they’re going to say is going to annoy the hell out of her but - they’ll be right. “You need to take this one step at a time, okay?” Catra nods. “You’re allowed to date clients and it’s not a bad thing if you want to. As long as you’re being careful.”

“She doesn’t strike me as someone who’d want to hurt me.” The words slip out before Catra can stop herself. 

“You don’t know her, right? So you can’t know that, yet. I’m just looking out for you, and you need to look out for yourself. We both know you’ve got destructive tendencies.” 

Catra scoffs, knowing full well they’ve definitely hit a chord with that statement. It hits far too close to home. 

“But at the same time, give her the benefit of the doubt, okay? Don’t just do your whole  _ ‘I’m gonna close myself off to emotions’ _ thing and push her away before you even let yourself garner some feeling.” 

Catra balks at their words, but immediately shies away from their knowing stare. 

She  _ is _ like that. Precisely like that. And Double Trouble knows her well enough to call her out on it before she does it again and fucks up a possible good thing before it even happens. But it’s hard not being like that, or being anything but that. It’s hard when she doesn’t know how to trust anyone but herself -  _ and maybe this stupid idiot in front of me -,  _ it’s hard when she’s been alone most of her life and never really had the comfort of just… letting herself fall for someone and hope they’re there to catch her.

“You’re thinking again.” Double Trouble teases, that annoying smirk wide and sparkly on their face.

“That’s what intelligent people tend to do.” Catra grumbles, glaring at them. “Dumbass.” 

“Seriously kitten, give yourself a chance.” They say then, all serious and soft again. It annoys her, truly, but it’s the only softness she’s ever really known and she clings to it like a stray kitten would cling to the one person that picks it up and feeds it. “And give it, whatever you two might get into, a chance.” 

Catra inhales, long and thoughtful, letting out a deep sigh. “I’ll consider.” She half-grumbles, her voice finally regaining its teasing rasp. “Thank you.” 

Double Trouble winks, turning on their heels. “You got it, kitten.”

When they leave, Catra is left standing still, mind filled with so many thoughts that the only thing she really wants is to just sit down, maybe even lie down, and not think for a while. Maybe play some videogames, watch something on Neftlix, relax and not have to be present at all. Anywhere. 

She takes a step forward when her brain reminds her that her backpack isn’t weighing on her shoulders as it usually would, so she takes a few steps back to her dressing room, slipping inside and grabbing it off the floor. When she leaves and closes the door behind her, she sees the cutesy blondie again, winking at her from the end of the hallway as she heads for the stage. 

Strangely, all it does it make Catra roll her eyes. There’s no heat in her lower belly, no sudden rush in her pulse, not even her lips are dry. But then her phone pings with a new message and Adora’s name flashes over the screen when she pulls it out of her pocket and - there it is.

The heat in her lower belly, her heart beating into overdrive.

Her lips so dry she has to wet them with her tongue.

_ It’s just a stupid message _ , her brain supplies. 

It doesn’t help.


	6. what is it you want more of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen, this fic has gone from a planned two-chapter smutty piece to a possibly full-blown, big, multichapter thing so bear with me, yeah?

Catra is used to a lot of things. 

Weird clients trying to get her to do more than she’s paid for, late hours that make her perpetually tired, college colleagues that get on her nerves day in and day out. She’s used to occasional hookups that generally end with her sneaking out in the early morning hours and even the occasional brunch that Scorpia insists on every now and again. 

But what she’s not used it the little things that began the day Adora called her.

The ‘ _good morning :)’_ messages, a meme here and there throughout the day, someone besides Scorpia asking her how she’s doing and genuinely wanting to know?

No, Catra’s definitely not used to those.

And every day there’s a new thing Adora manages to surprise her with. Some obscure information Catra shared when she was really tired and her filter had turned off? Adora brings it up three days later, talking about it excitedly and wanting to know more. Genuinely _wanting to_ know more about her. Or some silly little thing she sends her and tell her it reminded her of Catra? Happens more often than Catra can even remember at this point. 

And then, of course, there’s the selfies. 

Catra hates taking selfies, hates being in pictures in general, shying away from cameras every chance she gets. The only people to ever have a picture of her, besides her schools, have been Scorpia and Double Trouble, and even they only have one, as far as Catra knows. Though she’s pretty sure Scorpia’s taken a secret one or two pictures and is stashing them somewhere far from Catra’s sight. _She’ll get to them eventually._

But it’s not even about being in pictures but she never really understood the point of sending your own picture to others. Hence the whole deal with selfies really makes no sense to her. Why would anyone want to send her pictures of themselves? It’s dumb. 

The moment Adora sent her the first selfie, Catra had to rethink her whole ‘ _selfies are dumb’_ theory ‘cause, really - who the hell can resist that smile? Not many people, Catra figures, and the fact that her phone is now full of Adora’s selfies is proof enough. One from work ‘cause Adora was bored, about a dozen at the gym - _the one with the abs is still the one Catra almost choked to, -_ a couple with her friends because she loves them very much. Catra has plenty, by this point, and she really doesn’t mind. She still has yet to send one, but all in due time. Adora’s been nothing but respectful and kind and sweet, not once even asking for a picture, and if anything, that means more than most things.

But Catra’s favorite Adora-thing have to be those times Adora goes on a tangent about something she’s insanely passionate about, like astronomy or - _weirdly_ \- horses, and spends a good hour texting her articles, quotes, facts and large messages with whatever is on her mind at that moment. It’s stupidly adorable and fascinating and odd enough that Catra isn’t annoyed with it, but she actually enjoys it. 

She still gets somewhat annoyed when Scorpia won’t stop talking about her girlfriend’s tea collection or naming all her succulents - _in alphabetic order, Catra! -_ even if they've been friends for a while, but when it comes to Adora? 

Catra isn’t sure she could be annoyed.

All she’s seen of her so far has been nothing but unbridled excitement at the purest or silliest of things and if that’s not something tooth-rottingly sweet and generally annoying to her, Catra doesn’t know what could possibly be. She’s not really sure what could make her think that anything about Adora would ever make her roll her eyes and wish she wasn’t a part of that conversation, if only for a minute or two.

Which is mostly why she finds herself insanely excited making her way to their first and official date, grinning every once in a while and walking along the street almost in tune with the music playing in her headphones. They’d been talking about finally meeting up for almost a week and a half now and their schedules would always overlap somehow, be it because of Adora’s or her own job, classes or some other personal issues that neither could control. But now they were finally going to meet and Catra couldn’t possibly be less herself about it.

She doesn’t get excited over things like this, doesn’t giddily stare at her phone and grin at nothing more than Adora’s name written in her messages. No, Catra’s heart doesn’t rush and hurry at the thought of a pretty blonde girl that’s made her laugh more in a couple weeks of texting than most people have in their lifetime. Hell, even DT hasn’t been as fun to be around. 

But somehow, weirdly enough, Catra doesn’t mind it, none of it. She doesn’t mind the rush of her heart, the wild beating that starts every time she hears Adora’s voice on the other side of the line, doesn’t mind the way her stomach feels like butterflies and ladybugs are playing football in there, she doesn’t even mind the way her cheeks seem to hurt from all the smiling ever since Adora’s been a part of her life. Catra doesn’t mind the excited gait she’s adopted as of recently, or the way she sometimes finds herself daydreaming of a place far, far away, years ahead, and a pair of baby blues that are always a part of that dream. 

“God, Catra.” She mumbles to herself, rounding another corner and scoffing. “You’ve seen this girl once. You’ve talked a bit on the phone - _lies, you’ve talked a whole fuckton -_ and now you’re… what?” She waves her hand around in confusion before swiftly moving to rub the back of her neck. “A lovestruck idiot?” 

With a groan she makes the few remaining steps until she’s in front of the small coffee shop where they’d said they would meet, peering in through the window in search of a familiar face. When she doesn’t seem to find her anywhere inside, Catra opts to lean against the brick wall a few steps away from the entrance, one foot propped up against the, hands in her jacket pockets, gaze cast downwards.

It’s no more than maybe two minutes when she hears a set of heavy footsteps all but rushing in her direction and a familiar voice throws her heart in overdrive and the battling lovebugs in her stomach in a raging, wild match.

“Catra, hi!” 

She lifts her head and lo and behold, there’s those baby blues, the pretty blonde hair pulled in a ponytail and that ridiculously adorable poof on top of her head and - and that gorgeous smile Catra’s been unable to keep off her mind. 

It takes her a bit, a few seconds, before she shakes her head a little and all but thrusts herself into that lazy, laid back persona she’s molded herself into, pushing herself away from the wall and offering a small, smirky little smile to Adora’s pretty one. 

“Hey, Adora.” 

“Been waiting long?” Adora doesn’t move into her space, doesn’t even step closer, simply watching her from a few feet away, smile not once leaving her face and eyes all but zoned in on Catra’s own.

“No, uhh, maybe a minute or so?” 

“Oh, that’s great.” Adora grins and Catra feels in all the way in her gut. “I thought I’d be late ‘cause of a traffic jam a few blocks away so I ran here from the station.”

A little taken aback, Catra has to take a moment to repeat Adora’s words in her head, mulling over them a little. “You ran here?” 

“Yeah.” Adora says with a little shrug. “No biggie. Extra workout, amirite?” She adds with a small grin, the corner of her lips curling the smuggest yet most adorable way possible. 

“Huh.” Catra mumbles, blinking. “Right, yeah. You workout junkies and your sports.” She smirks when Adora pouts at her words, stepping over to the door and pushing it open. “You know I’m not much for sports. Shall we?” 

There’s a sparkle in Adora’s eyes when she pushes past her, not rushed but excited, smiling widely and walking inside the coffee shop. 

Walking in right after her, Catra thinks there might be a sparkle in her own eyes as well. 

That’s a good thing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there'll be smut, there'll be fluff, and you can definitely expect angst. when?  
> who knows! not me :D  
> ****************************
> 
> Toss a prompt to you Kitty, o' valley of readers! @kittymannequin on tumblr/twitter


	7. there's no plan, there's no race to be run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dates and stuff, huh?

“And then he just looked at me all offended and trotted away! It was absolutely hilarious!” Adora cackles at her own words as Catra takes her in fully, unable and unwilling to look away.

She drinks in the way soft skin crinkles around her eyes as she throws her head back in laughter, the way her ponytail flips and curls over her shoulder, how she has to take a few steadying breaths to stop herself from laughing more right before she looks back to Catra. It’s absolutely adorable and quite entrancing. 

“I think Glimmer actually caught it on video, I’ll ask her if she still has it, you  _ have to _ see those big blue eyes get all offended. It’s just pure comedy.” 

Catra listens, leaning back in her chair, eyes twinkling in the soft light coming from above them. “I’ve never seen a horse’s offended face.” She says with a small smile and pushes herself to sit up before resting her chin the palms of her hands, elbows digging into her thighs. “Didn’t even know that was a thing.” 

“Oh you’ve  _ so much _ to learn!” Adora grins, dragging her chair closer and reaching for her mug. “You know, if you want to see his offended face firsthand, I can always take you to meet him. Though I have to warn you, Swiftwind is very careful around strangers.” 

“We’ll get along great then.” Catra adds, grinning back at her. “I’d like that.” She half-murmurs, grateful for the soft, quiet music playing in the coffee shop. “At some point.” She adds quickly, not wanting to seem too eager. 

“Oh- Okay!” Adora perks up immediately, eyes lighting up. “I’ll make some arrangements.”

“It’s a date.” Catra smiles, reaching for her mug and wrapping her hands around it before she leans back and brings it to her lips. She keeps her eyes on Adora while she does it, not once looking away, making a note of just how blue and big her eyes are. Adora doesn’t look away either and Catra thinks she might when she goes to take a sip but Adora only leans back in her own chair and swallows, eyes glued to Catra’s own. 

“So, astronomy?” Catra finds herself needing to say something that might distract her from the sudden tension. If she think about it a little more she’ll want to drag Adora to the nearest restroom and do things you’re definitely  _ not _ supposed to do on a first date. Adora visibly shakes her head, Catra notes with a smirk, pleased that she’s not the only one whose mind has wandered.

“Uh, well, I’ve always had a fascination with space. I used to make maps as a kid and I loved putting all the little stars and planets on them, and I guess I’ve always had a knack for mathematics and physics? It kind of comes naturally to me.” She follows it up with a sheepish shrug but Catra doesn’t miss the shy little smile on Adora’s face. “I was really lucky, honestly.” 

“How so?” Catra murmurs, genuinely intrigued, as she takes another sip before setting the mug down on the table and resting her chin in her palms again.

“It’s a bit of a long story.” Adora mumbles, rubbing at the back of her neck. 

“I’d love to hear it.” Catra smiles at her, wanting to reach out and soothe Adora’s anxiety with a soft touch. She doesn’t, worried it’ll lead her right back into the gutter she’d just managed to escape. It feels like her mind has a one track when it comes to being around Adora, and Catra’s set on doing whatever it takes to correct that.

“Well, uh.. Back in high school, when I was in my last year, we uhh, we had one of those science fairs, right? We did them every year but that year I really worked on a project, put months and months of work into it and really wanted to win ‘cause I thought it was gonna be my last year doing anything like that, at least for a while.” 

Catra tilts her head, studying Adora, questions already forming at the tip of her tongue but Adora continue before she has a chance to answer them.

“I didn’t think I’d be able to even go to college, let alone uni. Foster homes mostly aren’t the best of places and I changed so many over the years, I was just waiting to turn eighteen and move somewhere, hopefully get a job and start working on getting somewhere, you know?” Adora smiles again, a bitter-sweet smile playing on her lips, before she reaches for her own mug and brings it to her lips.

Realization dawns on Catra and her heart slips into overdrive within seconds of her realization. 

Her and Adora are alike. Very much alike. So much that they’d both been going through the same kind of life since they were babies. So much that Adora probably knows exactly how it is to feel as alone as Catra has been feeling. She probably understands exactly how it feels to be on your own, how detaching it is to “have” someone who takes care of you but never really have anyone who truly loves you like a parent loves their child.

It hits her so hard that Catra actually has to lean back and grasp the arm of her chair, squeezing around it and trying to breathe through her thoughts.

“Catra? Are you okay?” Adora’s already halfway out of her seat, stepping around the table in such swift and fluid motion that Catra barely realizes, until Adora’s crouching down next to her chair and reaching up to cup her cheek softly, staring deep into her eyes, worry written all over her own. “Catra? What’s wrong? Did I-” 

“I-I’m okay, sorry, I just-” 

“Are you sure you’re okay? Do you need to step out for some air? Want me to get you some wa- I’ll get you some water.” Adora mumbles in determination, standing up quickly but stopping before she’s even had a chance to take her first step when Catra wraps a hand around her wrist, tight and strong, looking up at her.

“I’m okay.” She mumbles before a chuckle escapes her and quickly morphs into a full blown laugh. “God, I’m sorry.” She mumbles through the laughter, only stopping a good thirty seconds later, still chuckling a little when she realizes Adora’s gone back to crouching beside her chair, staring up at her with a look Catra can’t really pinpoint. “S-sorry.” She mumbles, cheeks reddening a little. “I’ll tell you about it when you finish your story?” 

Adora gives her the biggest smile and there’s a weird feeling in Catra’s chest, something akin to a flutter that starts somewhere around her ribs, somewhere below? Maybe even between them, she’s not really sure, but it’s soft and exhilarating and it flutters down to her stomach and settles there. She feels it in the tips of her fingers when she looks to Adora again, feels it spread through her whole body when Adora stands up to go sit back in her chair, feels it buzz through her head when Adora smiles at her again. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Catra only nods in response, scratching at her thigh to see if the fluttering feeling in the tips of her fingers might go away. It doesn’t.

“Where was I- oh, right. Uh, yeah, foster kid here.” She smiles, point to herself. “So I thought I wouldn’t be able to go to college ‘cause my foster parents already told me they’d expect me to leave when I finish highschool. I thought I’d be on my own and astronomy would only be a dream I might be able to get to years later.” Adora continues, shrugging again. “So I made one hell of a project but I, uhh, I didn’t know there’s be an big name professor there, looking into the projects. It’s not really a usual thing.” She chuckles to herself and Catra feels the flutter in her chest harder than she has before. “I don’t know what kind of strings they pulled but next thing I know I’m getting a scholarship and they’re telling me they want me as their student and well, here I am.” Adora finishes, rubbing at the back of her neck before bringing her hands down to the table, fiddling with the edge of her mug. 

“That’s really impressive.” Catra says, barely able to hear the music playing in the background from the fluttering in her chest. “I mean it, Adora.” 

“T-Thanks.” Adora mumbles shyly and looks off to the side, grabbing the mug and taking a quick sip before she looks back at Catra. The adorable red shade of her cheeks makes the flutter in Catra’s chest feel like her chest might explode. “So uh, what happened? Just now, I mean. Did something I say make you remember someth-

“I was also in the system.” Catra says, leaning forward and resting her elbow on the table, hiding her face behind her hand. “Since I was a little kid, uhh, just like you. I don’t know my parents, don’t know where I come from, didn’t really have anyone besides myself.” 

She watches Adora’s eyes widen in realization and her mouth form a quiet little ‘ _ O _ ’, before she leans closer and reaches over the table, grasping for Catra’s hand and taking it in her own.

“I’m- Fuck, I didn’t know. God, I didn’t even consider and here I was just-”

“Hey you did nothing wrong.” Catra interrupts, scratching slightly at Adora’s palm. “Just made me think how much we must have in common. That’s why I, uhh, that’s why I laughed.” Catra gives a little shrug but Adora’s hold on her hand tightest and she desperately wants to feel that soft, tender pressure everywhere else too. God, sometimes she really hates her brain.

“Some would call this a coincidence but I-”

“Don’t you dare call it fate.” Catra interrupts, trying and failing to glare at Adora, the corners of her lips already curling into a smile.

“I’m gonna.” Adora leans in closer, squeezing her hand.

“Don’t you dare.” This time Catra threatens, or tries to, but her own body is set on betraying her and she finds herself chuckling even before Adora says it.

“It’s fate, Catra.” Adora says, grinning, all wide-eyed and excited. “It’s fate, I tell ya.” 

“God.” Catra groans, not even bothering to stifle her laughter and completely forgetting about the way Adora’s cradling her hand in her own. When the laughter finally subsides on both their parts, Catra realizes Adora’s leaning on her elbow and staring at her with an almost… loving look in her eyes? 

“Wh-what?” She mumbles, somewhat self-conscious from all the attention, before bringing her free hand to the back of her head and scratching slightly. “Did I say something stupid again?” 

“Do you wanna go to my place?” Adora murmurs, the  _ very-obvious-heart-eyes _ still very much present on her face. She’s got that doofy look on for maybe several seconds later before her brain must realize the words that actually left her mouth and she sputters, somewhat, reeling back as a crimson blush tints her cheeks. “I- I mean, uhh, I just.. I don’t think I want this date to end soon and I, uhh, I thought we could maybe watch a movie or something? Hang out a little more?” 

Catra watches her in silence for a few seconds, barely suppressing the urge the grin at all of Adora’s nervous squirming, thoroughly enjoying making her that little bit more nervous. It’s the good kind, after all. She already knew her answer the moment Adora asked her. 

“S-Sorry, that was too forward, I shouldn’t hav-”

“I’d love to.” Catra murmurs, thumb softly rubbing over the back of Adora’s hand, a much needed reassurance for the blushing, nervous blonde.

“Yeah?” Adora’s eyes all but twinkle at those words.

“Yeah.” Catra nods, grabbing for her mug and chugging the remainder of her coffee before she sets it down with a small, teasing smile. “Shall we?” 

Adora’s out of her seat in no more than half a second, stumbling over herself and grabbing her jacket, rushing around the table and taking Catra’s hand in her own, grinning from ear to ear when Catra laces their fingers together.

_ I guess I’m doing this, huh? _

The thought crosses Catra’s mind for no more than a couple of seconds, but it’s gone the moment they step outside the coffeeshop and Adora bumps her shoulder. It’s a small, barely there touch, but it’s enough to send Catra’s heart rushing, and, voluntarily or not, her lips spread in a wide smile, a genuine, warm, soft smile that fills her chest with warmth and makes her head spin.

Just enough to make her heart skip a beat or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toss a prompt to your kitty, o' valley of readers! (maybe a comment, or two?)


	8. with the lights out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy friday ;)

Catra doesn’t make plans. It goes against her nature. 

Sure, she’ll plan her class schedule to see how much time she’ll have to spend going back and forth between her flat and college, maybe even make a plan for a movie night with Scorpia - at her insistence - but she doesn’t really let herself daydream and think too far ahead when her mind wanders. 

Occasionally she’ll catch herself being lost in a fantasy or two but when she does, she puts a prompt end to it because daydreaming only makes her wish for things she generally can’t have and what’s the point of wasting time on that when she could just watch something on Neftlix? 

So, logically, Catra doesn’t let her mind wander when Adora tugs on her hand and pulls her to sit beside her in a cab she’d just hailed. No, she doesn’t let it go past the thought of just hanging out at Adora’s place because that’s what they said they were gonna do and, in all honesty, Adora doesn’t seem like the type to do the whole _Netflix and chill_ shtick. 

But then the whole drive to Adora’s place happens and Catra barely has enough brain cells not to jump on her right then and there. 

Adora’s the perfect gentlewoman, keeping a respectful distance even when Catra shuffles closer and leans into her, even when she sets a hand to Adora’s knee and gives a little squeeze, at the same time glaring at the cab driver giving them looks through the rearview mirror. No, Adora doesn’t even so much as move an arm around her, only blushes harder when Catra leans in closer and whispers _‘you look really cute when you’re blushing’_ into her ear. And Catra kind of hopes Adora will do something, hopes she’ll at least get a short cuddles session, hopes Adora will break and kiss her - romantic first kisses are overrated anyway - she hopes Adora will press her into the backseat and squeeze her hips and kiss her senseless till they’re both breathing heavily and barely able to keep their hands off each other.

She doesn’t understand it, not really, this sudden urge to tease Adora, to try and poke and pry at her patience, to see how far she can go without inciting a reaction but - it feels like there’s more to it and Catra doesn’t really know what to do with that knowledge.

But, the twenty minute drive is nothing more than a quiet, tense little trip that ends much in the same way it started, tame and respectful, on Adora’s side at least, and Catra finds herself in a part of the city she’d never been to, equal parts excited and frustrated.

And then there’s that part of her that’s screaming about how sweet and kind Adora is but she’ll shove those thoughts back inside her little vault of ‘ _we don’t address this’,_ where they belong.

Adora still holds her hand, fingers laced and a little sweaty but in the cutest way, and smiles at her a little awkwardly, rubbing at the back of her neck when she tugs her along for a short walk before stopping in front of a large, imposing building.

“This is me.” She mumbles, cheeks dusted a little red but eyes as bright as the sky at noon. 

“Looks nice.” Catra murmurs, smirking. “A little.. High-er end?” 

Adora shrugs. “It’s nothing special, really.” She tugs on Catra’s hand softly. “Shall we?” 

Catra nods.

“You sure you wanna come up? I mean, uh, I’m not some weirdo or a serial killer or anything of the sort but it’s totally okay if you don’t wanna come upst-”

“Hey.” Catra soothes, reaching with her free hand to cup the side of her face softly, half-aware of how soft her actions are. “If you turn out to be some weirdo, I’ll bolt out before you can say Bright Moon University, okay?” 

Adora chuckles and it tugs a little on Catra’s heartstrings. But mostly, it just helps settle her heart in a pleasant rhythm and warms her chest a little. 

“My roommate’s at her boyfriend’s so you won’t have the pleasure of meeting her today, I’m afraid.” Adora continues as they make their way in, stepping inside the elevator. She presses the number of the top floor and settles beside Catra, leaning back against the metal. “She, uhh.. She’s the one who got me the, uh, the private dance.” 

Catra smirks, squeezing Adora’s hand in her own. “So she’s the one I should thank, gotcha.” 

Adora full on laughs this time, throwing her head back before looking at her. “I guess, yeah.”

The rest of the ride up is quiet and it passes by quickly, the new and pleasant elevator a vast difference to the old and rickety one in Catra’s building. When the doors open Adora steps out, still holding her hand, and leads her down the small halfway to one of the three doors, fishing out a key from her back pocket and unlocking it before she pushes it open.

“Please, come in.” She mumbles and slowly lets go of Catra’s hand, stepping aside and letting her walk in, wide smile plastered on her face. 

For the briefest of moments, Catra is hesitant, but the wide smile on Adora’s face is all the encouragement she needs. She steps inside, taking in the large, open and well-decorated space, the couch that looks as comfy as the clouds themselves, the small kitchen and dining area connected directly to it, the small hallway that leads, she guesses, to their respective bedrooms. 

She takes it all in and slips her jacket off, holding it in her hands, when Adora steps in beside her, shoulder brushing against Catra’s own, making every hair on her body stand on end.

_That’s… not supposed to happen so easily._

“What do you think?” Adora murmurs, eyeing her gleefully, already reaching to take the jacket from her hands. “Cute, right? It was all Glimmer’s doing.”

The place does seem a little too airy for Adora, even if Catra doesn’t yet know her that well - and she’s not really sure if she will - but it does seem very calm and soothing, with lots of plants on the windowsill and … the scent of jasmine in the air? 

“It’s Glimmer’s scented sticks.” Adora seems to read her mind, or at least her expression, grinning when she points over to the small coffee table and a few scented sticks jutting out from a small glass container. “She likes to keep the place smelling _‘relaxing’_.”

“You know, somehow, that sounds totally like her.” Catra smirks at her, remembering, quite vividly, the almost-sparkly, pink-haired girl she’d spoken to. Totally has that sort of… aura.

Adora sets the jacket on a hanger and makes her way about the place, peering from behind the fridge door a moment later. “Beer, orange juice or .. uh, red wine?” 

“Beer.” Catra mumbles, toeing out of her shoes and settling down on the couch, eyes still darting around the apartment. “It’s a nice place you got.” Adora only hums at her words, seemingly distracted with the drinks, and Catra watches her from the corner of her eyes, chest warming at the sight of that silly blonde poof at the top of her head. “You need some help over there?” She’s out of her seat before Adora can answer her question, agile and quick in the few steps she makes, leaning against the side of the small kitchen island that seems to double as a dining table. 

Adora’s cheeks dust in an adorable red as she pulls out two glasses and sets them on the island, smiling at Catra. “Sorry, we don’t really have any fancy.. Uh… dishes?” She tries, eyes darting around the room and only occasionally meeting Catra’s own.

“That’s okay.” Catra says and grabs one of the bottles from Adora’s hands, taking a quick and small sip before she sets it down on the island. “I don’t really use glasses for beer anyway.” She smirks, eyebrow raised in that long-practiced smolder of hers. 

It does the trick, of course it does, and Adora’s leaning closer not a moment later, bottle in her hands forgotten and body moving on its own until she’s in Catra’s space and peering into her eyes. “Y-Yeah, so do I.” She mumbles. “I mean, I don’t. Use glasses.” She clears her throat. “For, uh, for beer. I don’t either.” 

Catra chuckles, wanting nothing more than to reach out, cup her face and commend her for the valiant effort. So she does just that, lips curled in a soft smile as she brings her hand up and cups the side of Adora’s face, thumb gently running over your cheek. “I know what you meant.” She murmurs, holding her gaze a moment longer before she leans back and grabs her bottle, heading back for the couch. She plops down like she wasn’t just about to kiss Adora, smirking to herself when she casts a glance over her shoulder and Adora’s all but steaming in the kitchen. “You coming?” 

Adora joins her moments later, still a little flushed and looking positively dazed, much to Catra’s amusement. Just to make it slightly harder for Adora, Catra shuffles closer until they’re shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, and she grabs the remote from Adora’s hand, looking at her with a smirk. “So, what are you in the mood for?” 

She totally doesn’t get closer to her because she’s all but craving to feel Adora pressed up to her. Nope, not at all.

They settle on some comedy, Catra doesn’t really care much, nor does she pay the movie any attention, distinctly aware of the way Adora’s breathing seems to be both hurried and shallow at the same time, how she takes in a sharp breath whenever Catra leans closer or sets a hand on her knee. She scratches at is softly, wanting to touch Adora elsewhere but enjoying teasing her far too much.

If she wanted to, she could cut the tension with a knife, it is so palpable Catra almost feels it like a soft weight sitting comfortably in her lap. Adora yawns twenty minutes into the movie and does the comical overhead stretch, arms going up and sloooooowly around Catra’s shoulders, until she feels her fingertips rest at her shoulder. It’s equal parts adorable and somewhat frustrating because Catra’s not used to taking things slow, not as much.

Not when she’s been wanting to kiss Adora ever since the blonde first set foot in her private room and sat down on the chair, watching her with what Catra could only describe as _the hungriest eyes_ she’d ever seen on a woman. Nonetheless, Catra leans into her touch and rests her head on Adora’s shoulder, a little awkwardly but pleasantly, bringing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. 

The movie runs it’s course, mostly forgotten, as Adora’s free hand wanders to Catra’s legs and settles on top of her own hand, fingers teasing them apart and lacing together. It’s tender and gentle, much more than Catra’s used to, and her brain all but screams at her that if she wants to run - and she absolutely should - this would be the right time for it because her heart isn’t made to live through such tenderness and leave unscathed. 

“Hey, uh, I’m gonna get some water, you want some?” Catra blurts out and all but jumps from the couch, circling it and heading for the small kitchen. She stops in her tracks when she realizes Adora must have put the glasses away and glances over her shoulder. “The glasses?” 

Adora turns to look at her, cheeks flaring a deep red, and points to one of the cupboards above the kitchen counter before her eyes meet Catra’s and she ducks her face behind the couch cushions. “Top shelf.”

Catra opens it up and _of course_ it’s the top shelf, one that she’s pretty sure she won’t be able to reach. She tries her hardest, leaning up against the counter and scratching slightly at the shelf but coming up short. She huffs and moves to turn, only to bump into something solid and firm behind her, as a hand softly hovers above her own and grabs one of the glasses from the shelf, another leaning into the counter on her side. 

“S-Sorry.” Adora mumbles beside her ear, voice a little throaty. “I forget I’m taller than most people.”

Adora’s words don’t really register because all that’s buzzing through Catra’s mind at the moment is the fact that Adora’s finally where she’s wanted her all this time, pressed up against her, all up close and personal, her lips are a breath away from Catra’s ear and the hand beside her waist is just… Just an inch away from digging into her own flesh and gods, would she love that…

“Here you go.” Adora mumbles again, taking a step back and setting the glass on the counter but not moving away any further, only staring as Catra slowly turns around, glass forgotten, eyes set on Adora’s own.

“Thank you.” Catra murmurs, more as a force of habit than anything else, really, and swallows, chest rising and falling from their proximity. 

“I uh, I’m good.” Adora starts, cheeks, throat and the little that Catra can see of her shoulders - all red. “With water, I mean. I’m not thirsty.” 

“No?” Catra murmurs her question, tongue poking out just slightly to trace over her dry lips.

“Not for water.”

It comes out so deep and throaty that Catra almost misses it and she’d absolutely dwell on it and tease the hell out of Adora, were it not for the fact that, the second she says it, Adora closes the miniscule distance between them, hands cupping Catra’s face and tilting her head up for a kiss, lips finally capturing her own. For that brief moment, the world around them fades away.

The kiss is soft and tender, but full of intent and want and a fire Catra didn’t even know Adora had. It’s equal parts thrilling and relaxing, deep and rushed, too much and not nearly enough. Adora pulls back for no more than a moment, catching her breath, before she kisses her again, tongue swiping over Catra’s lip and it’s more than enough for Catra to let herself fall into it fully, unrestrained desire pouring out when she grabs Adora’s waist and tugs her close, kissing back with just as much fervor.

She doesn’t know who moves first, whose hands start to wander or how long they’d been kissing. But the next time she opens her eyes and tries to catch her breath, Catra finds herself sitting on the kitchen island, legs parted and Adora standing between them, looking up at her all wide-eyed and a fair bit dazed. She figures she has much of the same look, with how wild her heart is beating. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you.” Adora murmurs, rubbing her hands over Catra’s thighs, occasionally squeezing. Her eyes are bluer than blue, pupils blown and lips parted in the dopiest, sweetest smile that Catra’s ever seen. She can’t help but cup her face and bring her in for another kiss, this one somewhat gentler, despite her better judgement. 

She doesn’t do soft, isn’t big on tenderness. 

But Adora’s hands wander to her waist, slow and careful movements that drive her insane, touching but not enough, and Catra wonders if she could get used to this whole… _soft_ thing.

She doesn’t let the thought grow into something more and bites into Adora’s lip, tugging it between her teeth and eliciting such a sweet, deep groan from Adora that her own body positively shudders at the sound. Her hands slip into Adora’s hair, the band holding it up torn off and thrown to the side - she looks so much better without it anyway - and with careful, slow drags of her nails, Catra finds that she can definitely get Adora to make that sound again. 

But it does so much more than that.

In a flash of movements, Adora slides her hands underneath her and lifts her up with practiced ease, muscles bulging slightly, the sight flying straight to Catra’s lower belly. She rolls her hips and clings to Adora when she lifts her off the island and pulls her close, lips catching against her throat and biting into it.

“Oh sweet f-fuck..” The mumbled words slip past Catra’s lips before she can catch herself and stop them, the feel of Adora’s teeth on her skin far better than she could have possibly imagined. It seems to spur Adora on more and she sucks on it, hard and a little rough, and Catra finds herself clinging onto her for dear life. 

One moment they’re in the kitchen, the next she sees a flash of the living room through lidded eyes, then the hallway and soon enough, Adora’s got her pinned up against the door of, what Catra can only assume, is her bedroom. Adora makes it seem like Catra weighs nothing, effortlessly holding her up as she rubs her hands over her thighs and kisses over her neck, nipping and tugging on the skin here and there.

_God, I’m gonna have a field fest with marks tomorrow.._

The though comes and goes in a second, replaced with nothing but pure need. The need to feel Adora even closer, the need to kiss and mark her as well, the need to remove every single barrier between them until there’s just skin on skin and heat between them. But Adora seems insistent on holding all the control, contrary to Catra’s initial assumptions, and well - it’s not like she doesn’t absolutely fucking revel in the way Adora seems to know exactly what she wants and how to get it.

Her lips travel up Catra’s neck and back to her lips when she kisses her deeply again, tongue swiping against her own and making her head spin, even more so when she bucks her hips and Catra can actually feel the friction between them. She squeezes her legs around Adora and drags her nails down her scalp, mentally high-fiving herself when Adora groans again, deep and loud. It’s a great incentive, Catra finds, because the next moment Adora pulls them away from the door and turns around to take a few steps until she sets her down on the bed. Her eyes never once leave Catra’s, save for the second it takes her to tug her shirt over her head and chuck it across the room. 

Catra swallows and pulls her lip between her teeth while dragging her eyes down Adora’s chiseled form, mouth dry and falling open at the sight. “Holy fuck.” She mumbles, unable to stop herself once more, much to Adora’s amusement.

“Like what you see?” 

“You’re like… Adonis in female form.” Catra adds, slipping off her button-up and throwing it to the side, shimmying out of her jeans in a hurry. Adora reaches down and tugs them off the rest of the way before she unbuttons her own and lets them fall down, stepping out of them, a beautiful dusting of red spreading over her cheeks and down to her chest. “Come here.” Catra’s voice is pure desire, all throaty and deep. “Adora.” 

Adora’s movements are slow but focused, hands trembling for a moment before Catra tugs her close and kisses her, letting Adora settle between her legs while she drags her nails down her back ever so slightly. It’s enough of a push and Adora takes charge once more, eagerly kissing, nipping and tasting at Catra’s neck, peppering kisses and nibbles down to her shoulders and over her chest. Her hands wander down to her waist, over her legs and below them when she shuffles lower, kissing every inch of Catra’s breasts, one after the other, making sure the attention she gives each nipple makes Catra squirm in turn. 

It’s slow, Catra notes, but the push and pull between them is deliciously tantalizing and in more than one way, she loves how Adora manages to make her squirm and shift and groan with nothing more than tender touches and the knowing ministrations of her mouth on Catra’s body. When she’s finally had her fill of Catra’s chest she kisses lower, not before leaving a couple of marks on her ribs, little red scratches that’ll certainly be a gorgeous purple tomorrow. Every step of the way her movements become just a little bit faster, hands a little bolder, mouth a little more teasing, until she’s grabbing Catra’s legs and hooking them over her shoulders, peering up from between her legs.

Catra bucks her hips but it’s not enough of a push, so she slips her hands to Adora’s hair and tugs her closer, groaning out when she feels her mouth right where she needs her. From then on, everything begins to blur and melt into pleasure and in her mind there is nothing but the need to feel more, more, more. 

Adora kisses, eager and skillful, licks and parts her folds, sucks and teases in all the right ways, tongue and teeth scraping over the most sensitive parts. Catra can feel how much Adora enjoys it, even more so when she tugs her closer and bucks into her mouth once, twice, before Adora finally slips a finger inside her and makes her moan out with how good it feels to be stretched in such a delicious way. One finger quickly turns to two and the hurried movements of Adora’s tongue become precise, matching the rhythm and pace of her fingers, until Catra finds herself moaning and shuddering with each thrust of Adora’s fingers. It doesn’t take long and she doesn’t even know how she does it so fast but Adora has her bucking and thrashing and spasming with no more than a few practiced curls of her fingers, lips sealed tight around her needy, used little clit, tongue lashing over it. 

When she finally comes off her high, breathing hard and deep, Catra finally opens her eyes and peers down, rolling her eyes at the dopey, smug smirk she can see even in Adora’s eyes. She urges her to move back up and moans out once more when Adora does, but only so she can hover above her, never once slipping out.

Round two is on before Catra can even catch her breath and she realizes, really quickly, that behind that _‘excited puppy_ ’ exterior, Adora is a wild, unrestrained beast that knows exactly what she wants.

By the time Catra finally gets some reprieve, reaching for a half-empty water bottle on Adora’s bedside table, it’s really dark outside and Adora’s laying on her back beside her, smug and scratching at Catra’s hip softly.

“I’ll get you a new one.” She murmurs, sitting up and disappearing out of the room before Catra can even say anything. All she can do is chuckle at the fact that Adora doesn’t even bother putting on clothes, but she’s back merely a minute later, and, judging by the look in her eyes, ready for round… thirteen? Fourteen? 

Catra’s lost count at round eight.

“Come here.” She murmurs, reaching for Adora and grinning when she feels the bed dip and the soothing weight of Adora’s taut form settles on top of her, her blonde hair splayed across Catra’s chest.

She doesn’t mind the softness, not right now at least.

So long as it doesn’t last too long and she doesn’t give herself a chance to even begin getting used to it. Luckily, Adora seems to have other ideas.

This time around, Catra fights her for control, grinning when she manages to pin her down and kiss her so hard Adora has to take a solid minute to shake off the daze. But she’s strong, Catra knows this by now, and it becomes obvious when Adora flips their positions in one fluid move, smirking as she pins her down and leans in to kiss her.

And for once, Catra doesn’t mind not being in control.

In fact, she rather likes it.

*********************************************************************

*********************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toss a prompt to your kitty, oh valley of readers!  
> (maybe a comment too?)


	9. won't you come closer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm a lazy bum so there's bound to be a bunch of typos ;-;

Adora wakes up to the sound of birds chirping right outside her window and the warm rays of sun streaming in through the half-closed curtains. It takes her a while to peek her eyes open, the slow, languid morning doing nothing to wake her tired limbs. 

She stretches, slowly at first, one arm above the other, then rolls over to her side and flops down on her back, stretching out as far as she can reach with both her arms and her legs, yawning as a small, squeaky sound escapes her. When she finally blinks her eyes fully open, staring up at the ceiling, images of last night begin to play out in her mind, almost like a recap version of the events from just a few hours ago. 

It’s only about a minute or two into the pleasant, warm feeling in her belly, that she remembers why she feels so tired and why her legs and abs feel sore and used. Her eyes fly open and she sits up, staring at the side of her bed as her heart thrums in her chest.

“Catra?” She half-mumbles, eyes wide and searching around the room, as she tries to find something, a trace of the girl she spent such a dizzying, mesmerising night with.

Silence greets her, nothing but birdsong streaming in from the outside. 

She moves until she’s sitting on the side of the bed, feet planted firmly on the ground, rubs at her eyes and stands up, glancing around the room once more, as if she doesn’t believe her own eyes. When she looks back to the bed memories come flooding in once more, limbs tangled in sheets, the ever-encompassing heat, hushed words and grunts of pleasure muffled between them. Hands clasped together, fingers laced and gripping firmly, pillows thrown out of the way and a luscious, brown mane splayed out beneath her, bright blue and yellow staring up at her all wide and eager. 

Adora shakes her head and turns around, grabs the first piece of fabric she sees and pulls it over her head, smoothing out the t-shirt before pulling her hair up in a ponytail. She catches sight of a piece of paper on her work desk, something she knows for a fact was not there the day before, not even the night before, because her meticulous and ever-orderly brain would definitely have made her remember it. 

A little unsure in her steps she makes her way over to the desk, untouched in the mess of last night, and picks up the messily folded paper, musing over the fact that it’s one of her post-its that got very hastily scrunched up then folded. _Cute._

She unfolds it slowly and for a moment, her mind is filled with nothing but Catra’s words when she reads the first two words.

“ _Hey, Adora”_

Biting her lip she pushes the chair away from the desk and sits down, heart skipping a beat or two at the thoughts that peruse her mind when she thinks of the way Catra had said that very same sentence when they’d first seen each other yesterday. And then again when she caught Adora staring at her in a daze after hours of lovemaking. And once more in the early morning hours when Adora was half-asleep and the words sounded honeyed and soft. 

“ _Forgot I had a thing, sorry_

_I’ll call you_

_Catra”_

She sets the paper down and smiles to herself, before the sound of a key turning in the front door shakes her out of her daze.

“ _Adora?”_

Glimmer’s cheery voice is a sharp difference compared to Catra’s raspy, deeper one, but welcome nonetheless. She hastily stands up to peruse one of her drawers, pulls out a pair of sweats and throws them on just a second before she hears a sharp knock on her door.

“ _Adora? You there?”_

She opens it with a big smile, grinning from ear to ear. “Hey Glimmer.” 

A curl of one of Glimmer’s eyebrows tells her that girl is onto her like a cat is onto a mouse. Adora’s always been an open book, always worn her heart on her sleeve, her emotions in her eyes but Glimmer’s grown to know her better than anyone. 

“Oh my god you got laid.” Glimmer doesn’t even have to see the bed, or the yesterday’s clothes thrown on the floor - just a quick glance over Adora’s face and bam. “Tell me _all_ about it!” 

Adora grins even wider and pushes past her, heading for the kitchen. Glimmer’s quick to follow, no doubt after a quick glance around her room, bounding up behind her in a matter of seconds. 

“Come oooooooooon, you know I tell you everything!” 

“Let me grab my morning protein-”

“Screw the morning protein, I wanna know all about how you and the sexy dancer lady got on and did the dirty on the first date! Damn Adora, I didn’t think you had that much game!” Glimmer leans into her, bumping into Adora’s shoulder and chuckling before she settles down one of the bar stools. “Come on, spill it.”

Adora sighs but can’t really hide her smile. “Where do I start?” 

“The date, of course! How was it, how did you hit it off- well, I mean, obviously great, heh.” Glimmer winks before grabbing for her bag and pulling out her phone. “Oh wait I have to text Bow.”

“Glimmer!” 

“Whaaaaat you know we tell each other everything!”

“Unfortunately!” Adora whines and sits down beside her, hiding her face in her hands. “He still brings up that time I hooked up with that girl from his class and he wouldn’t have even known if you’d just kept your blabbering mouth shut.” She grumbles, half-glaring at Glimmer who’s hastily typing out a message and probably not even listening to her. A moment passes before she, apparently, sends it off and sets her phone down.

“Alright, now. Deets, please?” 

Adora groans but perks up at the thought of Catra immediately. “It was great. I mean, I was awkward as usual ‘cause you know how I get around pretty ladies.”

“Pretty useless and gay, yeah.” Glimmer teases. “What did you talk about?” 

“This and that, really. She’s not too talkative when it comes to personal things but she kind of throws a comment here and there and I think she wants to talk about things but, I don’t know, kind of has this odd way of pulling back whenever she catches herself talking about something personal?” Adora leans onto her elbow, chin resting in the palm of her hand. “I think it’s endearing, really. And god, Glimmer, she is so pretty. Like, really fucking hot.”

Another raise of Glimmer’s eyebrow. “Oh you don’t say.”

“Shut up.” 

“So you brought her here.”

“Yeeeeah it kind of happened.” Adora feels her cheeks redden at that. “Felt natural and I swear I only wanted to watch some Netflix and maybe cuddle! I really had no idea this would happen.” 

“Suuuuuuuure.” 

“No, promise! I hoped we’d, yknow, get a little closer, cuddle, maybe talk a little more openly, uh..” She hesitates then ducks her head, shying away from Glimmer’s knowing gaze, “Maybe make out and such...”

Glimmer reaches out and sets a hand on Adora’s arm, giving it a little squeeze. “I know you, Adora, I know you were nothing but respectful.” 

Adora blushes even harder at that. “Uh huh.”

Glimmer laughs at that before leaning in real close. “Soooo who initiated it?” 

Adora thinks back to those minutes spent in the taxi, the tension that could have easily been cut through with a knife, the way Catra’s voice dipped low and hit right below Adora’s ribcage, how Catra’s touch lit a fire beneath her skin that still feels as if it’s searing through her flesh whenever she thinks back on it.

“Uhh, I think we both kind of did?” She shakes her head a little, mind settling on the moments right here, in the kitchen, just a few feet away from where she’s sitting right now. She glances over to the counter, remembers the way she could feel the heat of Catra’s body radiating against her own, could feel her gaze drop and follow the lines of Adora’s body until their eyes met right before they kissed. She remembers, vividly, how good it felt to finally take hold of Catra’s hips and lift her up in her arms, taste her lips and commit the memory of little fireworks lighting up throughout her body to memory, how deep and low the thrumming in her belly was when Catra’s fingers splayed through her hair and dragged her closer.

“Oh my god Adora.” Glimmer starts, standing up and stepping aside, an almost furious look in her eyes. “Please tell me you didn’t fuck here.”

“What? No!” Adora’s cheeks are are red and hot now. “We didn’t!” 

“Then why are you looking at the freaking kitchen counter _like that_?” 

“Like what?” 

“You know!” Glimmer waves her hand around, trying to gesture something, something that Adora finds hard to understand. “There! Like that! All longingly and blushing!” 

“We just made out here, nothing more!” 

“God I’m gonna have to disinfect the counters, aren’t I?” 

Adora groans, pushing herself off the chair. “Glimmer, do I need to remind you why we had to get a new couch?” 

Glimmer’s expression immediately shifts to one of mild shame, cheeks crimson and eyes looking anywhere but Adora.

“Thought so.” Adora mumbles and grabs her morning smoothie from the fridge. “I’m going to the gym in twenty, you wanna come?” 

Glimmer shakes her head, awkwardly making her way to her room. “I’m meeting Perfuma and Mermista. You should come too.”

“If you’re still together after I finish my workout, sure.” Adora murmurs, heading for her own room. “I’ll see you later?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh and Glimmer?” 

Glimmer peeks her head out the door, cheeks still as red as can be.

“We didn’t fuck there, but there might be a butt print of Catra’s ass on the counter.” Adora adds, smug and laughing, promptly shutting the door before a stuffed toy slams against it from the other side.

“ _Adora!”_

She flops back down on the bed and grabs her phone, pulls her lip between her teeth when she scrolls through the texts she’s shared with. There’s no new text, but Catra doesn’t really enjoy texting all that much, even if Adora’s gotten her a little more used to it by now. 

She’ll text when she wants to.

Adora finds herself sleepily blinking as she sets the phone by her side and yawns, stretching and settling more comfortably on the bed. Sleep soon overcomes her and she burrows into the covers, somehow managing to tangle herself up in them again, one leg stuck between them, the other resting on the side, arms stretched out wide on each side.

When she blinks her eyes open again, a feeling of rest finally returns to her. With her night having been a fairly restless one, Adora finds herself stretching yet again, body yearning for a much needed, proper stretching session. She feels around for her phone, groaning when she realizes it’s right out of her reach so she has to shift and move and turn around. She grabs it, groaning when she sees the time and the fact she’d slept another four hours hits her, but then her eyes search the screen for that little notification, the tiny icon that usually tells her she has a text. 

There is one, but it’s only Glimmer saying she’s heading out and coming back later. 

Adora sets her phone aside with a small sigh but remembers she promised to spend her evening workout session with Scorpia so she hurries out of bed and makes her way about the room, getting ready, thankful it’s a Saturday because she’d hardly be up for working with how relaxed she’s feeling. 

She doesn’t check her phone until later that night and aside from a few notifications from Bow and Glimmer and one flower update from Perfuma, there’s no word from Catra. A sliver of doubt crosses her mind but she shakes the thought away and settles down for the night.

* * *

The next day, Adora tells herself there’s no word from Catra because it’s Monday and she’s probably really busy. Evening comes and she finds herself checking her phone for what has to be the twentieth time and still, nothing. No call, no text, not even a like on her daily workout update. 

Catra’s probably working.

She’ll call her.

* * *

The day after that, it goes much the same way, except that sliver of doubt in Adora’s mind has somehow moved to her stomach and is forming a pit in there, one that seems to grow just a little bit each time she checks her phone and sees that there is still no word from Catra.

She snaps at Glimmer when she asks what’s up with her, and proceeds to cook her dinner as an apology, telling her there’s a lot on her mind and work’s been a little tedious and she just needs to find a little time to process things and get her stress out with a workout. Glimmer is as understanding as ever and Adora conveniently doesn’t mention the pit in her stomach or the fact that she has yet to hear from Catra.

* * *

By the time Thursday comes around, Adora’s a full fledged mess of anxiety and doubt. 

Has she done something wrong? Was it a mistake, bringing Catra home and sleeping with her so soon? Should they have taken it slower? Was she not clear enough about her intentions?

A million and one thoughts have been going through her mind for the past couple of days and she finds them increasingly harder to ignore as time goes by. She’s tried to rationalize them, tried to make sense of the situation but it doesn’t really make much sense and by the time she gets home on Thursday evening, she’s staring at her phone and the last messages she and Catra exchanged, just a few minutes before their date. 

By that point they’d been texting every day, throughout the day, a little thing here, a little thing there, and to go from that to this utter silence is, at the very least, confusing. 

Adora dares not venture into the whole _‘it’s definitely hurtful too’_ part. She’s not ready for that yet, and she’s still trying to give Catra the benefit of the doubt. 

When Glimmer comes by her room to say hi, Adora can’t take it any longer and she tells her everything. From how great the night was, how much fun she thinks the date was, how genuinely sweet Catra is even if her exterior definitely shows otherwise, but she tells her about the silence as well. She tells Glimmer about her doubts and worries, asks her if it was a mistake to sleep together on the first date, tries to rationalize everything again but to no avail. Doubts don’t go away, worries remain her mind and Glimmer’s words, however helpful and reassuring, only work to widen the pit in Adora’s stomach.

_“Adora, for some it may have been a mistake to sleep together on the first date, but that’s a really shitty stereotype and you shouldn’t let that bother you. I don’t think it was a mistake and I know deep down you don’t either. But the way she’s just gone radio silent on you now? You know I can’t lie to you and tell you that shit like that is normal because it isn’t. If she’d meant it as a one time thing, she should have still told you and made it clear before you even got into anything.”_

When Glimmer leaves her to get ready for bed, Adora finds herself staring at her phone, finger hovering over the little phone icon beside Catra’s name. She doesn’t press it, though, only stares at it until her mind begins to feel numb and she locks the phone and sets it to the side.

Sleep doesn’t come easy, but tomorrow’s a new day that’s bound to be better.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toss a prompt to your kitty, oh valley of readers!  
> for info on fics and stuff check out my tumblr/twitter


	10. a rhapsody for you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a night out is just what adora needs.

Tomorrow doesn’t end up being much better. Or any better, really.

It’s busy and distracting at least, work keeps her mind occupied enough to not think about Catra and what everything means, but at the end of the day Adora finds herself sitting at their usual hangout bar, most of her usual friends sat around her and chatting up a storm.

Glimmer’s been throwing glances her way ever since she came in and sat down to join her and Bow, and all Adora really wants is to just have a few drinks, maybe one too many, and go sleep the rest of the night off. With her phone safely tucked in her pocket, she’s managed to hold off on checking for Catra’s messages for now but she reckons she’ll have to give it to Glimmer before she heads home because drunk Adora will definitely do something stupid.

And sober Adora most certainly does not want that.

She’s glad for the distraction that Mermista’s company offers, and finds herself gravitating to her the longer the evening goes on. She’s about four drinks in when Mermista pulls her out of her seat and grabs her hand.

“Come on, we’re getting you a tall glass of water and you’re gonna stand outside with me and drink it.”

“What?” 

Mermista only gives her one of her signature side stares and all Adora can really do is obey as they head for the bar and the bartender gives her the most confused look when she asks for the tallest glass of water. They head outside and she leans back against the wall, sipping, as Mermista stands beside her and crosses her arms.

“Okay so, what is going on and why do you look like you’ve been contemplating chewing your own hand off for the past couple of hours?” 

Adora sighs, tilting her head back and closing her eyes for a moment. Mermista’s far too insightful but even so, Adora hasn’t really tried much to hide her turmoil and eventually someone was gonna ask. No point in hiding it, anyway, she wants to talk to someone about it. Someone who isn’t Glimmer because she’s heard her _“you need to call her”_ speech far too many times already and Adora thinks she might go crazy if she has to hear it one more time. Glimmer’s not wrong, not at all, but Adora doesn’t want to do that, not yet.

“I went out with someone and we slept together on the first date.” She says, glancing over to gauge Mermista’s action. She looks as uninterested as ever.

“So? Is that what’s bothering you?” 

Adora can’t help the chuckle that escapes her. So on point for Mermista to be as blunt as possible. “Kinda? Maybe? I don’t really know at this point.” Adora half-mumbles, taking another sip of her water. “She’s ghosting me.” 

“I see.” Mermista says, uncrossing her arms. “Are you into her?” 

“Yes.” 

There’s something about the way it comes out without Adora even having to think about it, almost on instinct. She can’t really unpack that right now though.

“Are you dating?” 

“I… I don’t know. We haven’t really talked about it.” Mermista crosses her arms again and Adora pushes herself away from the wall, downing the water in one long sip. “I want to but we met, uh, really weirdly and we’ve just been talking a lot ever since.” 

“How was the sex?” 

Adora’s eyes widen and sputters, the last of the water dribbling down her chin as she wipes at it and nearly drops the glass. “W-what?”

Mermista rolls her eyes. “That bad, huh?” 

“No!” Adora mumbles, glancing around before huddling closer a little awkwardly. “No, it was, uh, it was actually pretty great. Uh, amazing even.” 

“So what’s the problem then? Why don’t you call her instead of sitting around and sulking ‘cause she hasn’t called you back?” 

Adora groans, leaning back against the wall, cheeks burning a little. “It’s just, she left a note saying she’ll text me when she can and y’know, it’s been a week?”

“All the more reason for you to text her. If you want to talk to her, just call her. Maybe she got scared, maybe it wasn’t serious for her, maybe she’ll answer and maybe she won’t.” Mermista doesn’t waver through her own words, shrugging as she takes a step to the side. “But at least you’ll know where’s you’re at, right?” 

Adora sighs, pressing the palm of her hand to her forehead. “Fuck.” 

“Nope, that’s not what you wanna do. That’s what got you into this mess, no?” 

The side eyes Adora gives to Mermista could cut pretty much anyone down. Luckily, Mermista’s not just anyone, and there’s actually a very cocky smirk on her lips when their eyes meet. 

“Come on, let’s try to get her out of your head for tonight. You can deal with this tomorrow.” 

Adora grumps but obliges, following after her inside and settling at the table with the rest of them. She’s not sure what irks her more - the fact that Mermista’s right or the fact that Glimmer’s never gonna shut up with the _‘I told you so’_ s. 

After a couple more drinks - and an obligatory pint of water, _Glimmer’s orders_ \- Adora feels significantly better. There’s a pleasant warmth in her stomach, her head feels light and just a tad hazy, and there’s a girl across the bar that’s been glancing over her way for the past hour and Adora’s just about brave, and drunk enough, to get up and approach her.

She’s just about to do that when Glimmer announces that Perfuma’s outside with her girlfriend and she grabs hold of Adora’s hand, eyes pleading and sparkly when she asks her to stay and hang out with them. Adora’s never been strong enough to say no to her and really, she’d like to properly meet Perfuma’s girlfriend. They've all heard about her plenty, seen her once or twice in passing, but never really sat down all together. So she settles back down, sulking for a few moments longer, until she sees familiar blonde hair step inside the bar, and her eyes meet Perfuma’s across the crowded room. 

Adora waves, all grinny and tipsy, telling everyone that Perfuma’s already here, and Perfuma waves back, before Adora watches her shift and turn to an imposingly large, very buff-looking woman with striking white hair right behind her. She’s got dark maroon colors on, Adora can’t really see what exactly she’s wearing from this far away, but it doesn’t even matter when she watches them both turn to a third figure walking in behind them, one she’d recognize just about everywhere, as both of them point to the table they’re sitting at.

_Catra?_

The thought is faint and obscured by the thumping of her heart, loud and heavy beats that overcome her and make her chest feel like the inside of a drum when her eyes meet Catra’s own gold and blue ones. There’s a moment where Adora considers she might be just a little more drunk than she’d thought, so she quickly rubs at her eyes and shakes her head, but when she blinks her eyes open again, Catra’s there, even closer this time, as the trio make their way over to the table.

Glimmer’s hand is tight and biting around Adora’s own and she can practically feel her piercing gaze and all the questions that come with it. From the corner of her eyes Adora catches Mermista’s mildly shocked look, something she’s definitely not used to seeing, before Perfuma’s voice catches her off guard a little.

“Hey guys, sorry we’re a little late, we went to pick up Scorpia’s best friend.” She steps aside and tilts her head towards Catra, whose eyes are set on Adora’s own and there’s an unreadable, albeit panicked expression on her face. “Everyone, this is Catra. Catra, this is everyone.” 

Even in the crowded room, in all the chatter of people around them, the music and the noises that surround them, the sudden shock and the confusion, Adora finds her eyes easily, and soon realizes she can’t take her own off of them. Suddenly, she’s not so angry about the past week, and she shoves the irritation away, pushes it deep down, and cements away the questions she’d wanted to badly to ask not even a couple of hours ago, and she does something that feels more natural than the anger, even if a tinge of it still tickles at the back of her mind and she tamps it down as quickly as it came.

The smile on her face is as big as ever when she stands up and reaches out a hand.

“Hey Catra, it’s good to see you again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehehhehe


	11. baby, let me tell the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> possible typos, some drama and lots of tension  
> playlist at the bottom goes rlly well with the chapter ;)  
> also, thank u so much for all the wonderful comments u guys, i read them eagerly and god some of u have made me laugh so hard, thank u for all the support!

It’s not as awkward as Adora thought it might be. 

After the initial introductions - _and reintroductions_ \- they all managed to settle around the table, actually had to pull over another one to make room for everyone, and conversation started without a hitch. Flowing from one topic to another, Adora occasionally answered a question or two, mumbled something along with the rest, but for the most part, she barely managed to keep herself from staring at Catra all through the first few minutes.

Or really, staring obviously at her. 

She couldn’t stop herself from throwing glances her way, gauging her reaction and smiling whenever conversation shifted to her. Catra was visibly uncomfortable thanks to all the attention, but each time she answered questions dutifully and sipped at her drink, seemingly unperturbed by her friends’ obvious attempts at getting to know her more. 

Scorpia seemed to fit in perfectly, on the other hand, even if everyone was already fully aware of her bubbly personality and had actually met her a couple of times on an odd occasion here and there. She struck up a conversation with Glimmer and Mermista, and Perfuma beamed when the three of them began a heated discussion about the best vacation spot nearby, and Bow had to switch seats with Glimmer so she could hear them better over the general noise and music thrumming through the space.

Adora had just managed to keep herself afloat, downing another shot which she hoped would settle her nerves enough to hold on at least another hour, when an entirely unexpected voice shook her out of her reverie.

“Hey, Adora.” 

Catra’s eyes were focused on her, clear and big, and there was a hint of a smile playing across her lips, even if Adora could see something in her eyes, something uncertain and unfamiliar, something she couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

“Catra, hey.” She mumbled, leaning in just slightly to hear her. “Sorry for catching you off guard with the introductions.” 

“No need to apologize, it would have just been awkward otherwise.” Catra shrugs and that hint of a smile turns into a small smirk. “They all know where I work and I’m not ashamed of that.” 

“Oh, no, Catra I, I wasn’t implying anything at all-”

“Hey, easy there.” Catra chuckles, giving a small wave with her hand. “Relax, Adora, I know.” There’s a teasing glint in her eyes when she say it. “Do you- Can we talk outside for a bit?” 

It’s not that Adora’s worried, but Catra’s request is pretty much the last thing she expects from her. Not that she was really expecting anything, more like hoping there’d be something of a conversation happening, not even daring to venture further, but she doesn’t expect it to happen so soon. 

In reality, she doesn’t know at all what to expect from Catra and it bothers her a little, but that’s something she safely tucks behind a smile and promises to unpack later.

She probably won’t.

“Yeah, sure.” She says, already moving out of her seat. She tells Bow they’ll be outside and he nods, a smidge of worry on his face that she tries to assuage with a gentle hand set to his shoulder and a small squeeze. She assumes Catra tells the same to Scorpia and before she realizes it, she’s back outside, leaning against the same wall she had been leaning against not so long ago with Mermista, nerves on edge, fingers a little twitchy as silence settles between them.

“Funny coincidence, huh?” Catra half-mumbles after a little while, leaning against the wall beside her before she tilts her head to the side and her eyes meet Adora’s own.

There’s something in the look she gives Adora, something unspoken and tender, something that, Adora assumes, even Catra isn’t sure of, if the smirk playing on her lips is anything to go by. It’s a way of distracting, Adora figures, the way she smiles so sweetly and draws her in, like a moth to a flame.

“Yeah.” Adora murmurs, then chuckles a little and looks away. If she holds her gaze any longer, she’ll lean in and then she’ll tell her that she really wants to kiss her.

And she really does, _so fucking bad_.

“I had no idea Perfuma was one of your friends, I promise.”

Adora chuckles again, this time a little dryly. “It’s not like it would be a bad thing even if you did.” She says, looking at Catra. “They look really great together.” She adds, barely managing to keep her stare on Catra’s eyes. It proves to be too difficult and she casts a quick, barely noticeable glance down to her lips and not a moment later she knows she’s been caught because there’s a smirk present on them immediately after and when she looks up again, there’s almost a twinkle in Catra’s eyes.

“They do.” Catra agrees, shifting in place until she’s facing her, shoulder leaning against the cold wall of the old building. “About last week-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself.” Adora interrupts her, not really sure why because all she’s wanted the past few days was at least a word from Catra and at best, an explanation. “We went out, we had a good time.” Despite wanting nothing more than to just sit down and catch up, to touch Catra and talk about things, Adora’s too slow to stop the hurt she’s been feeling from seeping into her voice. She hears it as she speaks, the edge to her voice, the bitterness on her tongue that she’s been telling herself she has no reason to feel. “You said you’d text when you had time and I respect that.”

Catra sighs, audibly so, and Adora can’t help but look at her again, shifting in her own spot so they’re face to face. 

“I was busy.” Catra says then, voice just a little colder than mere minutes ago. “I’m graduating next month and my mentor was being a complete bitch so I’ve not really had time to work and that means money’s low and I just-”

Before she can stop herself, Adora reaches out, pressing her palm gently to Catra’s cheek. “Breathe, okay?” She murmurs and steps closer, lips curled in a small smile. “Take a deep breath.”

After a moment of hesitation, Catra does, and Adora gives her all the time she needs, lets her take one more long breath, waits till she’s exhaled to push that one unruly lock of hair from her face. 

“Thanks.” Catra mumbles, looking anywhere but at her. “I didn’t wanna come here tonight but Scorpia insisted because I’m ‘ _too stressed to function’_ and.. Well she might be right.” She says it with a roll of her eyes but that smirk that’s growing on Adora is ever present on Catra’s lips. “I’m glad I did. But I should have texted you. Or really, I shouldn’t have left the way I did.” 

“Catra, I understand, okay?”

Catra sighs, huffs then pulls away, crossing her arms. “What is it you think you understand, Adora?” 

It’s not the nicest thing to say, and it crawls somewhere beneath Adora’s ribs and scratches at her heart but she presses on, decides it’s best she ignores it, decides to go head through the wall with this conversation. 

“I understand that you’re too busy for whatever it is we might have started and I’m not gonna force anything, okay? If you don’t want to do anything now, we won’t. If you don’t wanna try later, we don’t have to. I… I’ll be sad about it because honestly? I think you’re really sweet, beneath all that cool and distant exterior, and I’d really like to get to know you more. But I understand that it’s not really on your repertoire right now and that’s fine.”

Adora doesn’t really expect the smirk on Catra’s face to reappear as her little speech is over, and it kind of hurts a bit as well, but she’ll do her best to forget it and leave the memory of it here, in some back alley, with a part of herself that’s already just a little bit head over heels over for this woman. 

“This is why you should let me finish my apology before you put your foot in your mouth.” 

Adora’s eyes widen and her eyebrows scrunch in confusion. “Wh-”

She doesn’t get to finish her question. Catra steps into her space, presses herself close and reaches up, her warm palms come to rest on Adora’s cheeks and she tilts her head up, tugging until their lips press together. It’s feels just as tender as Adora remembers it. Until the light touch of Catra’s tongue over her lip sends a rush of heat through her, from her lips to the tips of her ears and down her spine. Her fingers itch to grab her, to pull her closer and tug her clothes off, feel the supple, warm flesh beneath it, but she doesn’t reach out, doesn’t dare.

Not yet.

The kiss is shorter than she’d like but still leaves her a little breathless and dazed, even more so when Catra pulls back and there’s a light dusting of red over her cheeks and she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes never once leaving Adora’s own. 

“I’m sorry for leaving the way I did.” Catra murmurs, thumb softly rubbing over Adora’s cheek, tracing just below her eye. “I panicked. I know it doesn’t mean much when I’ve already made you feel shitty because of it but - I panicked. I… I didn’t know what I was supposed to do, lying in a pretty woman’s bed, after what I could easily describe as the best night of my life, with all these… Feelings, in my chest. My stomach. My head… Everywhere.” Catra swallows, glancing away as her cheeks seem to redden even more. She looks back to Adora then, sucks in a breath. “I’ve never felt this way for anyone and truth be told, I have a lot of issues letting people in and getting close to them and I just… I’m sorry.”

“Catra, I-” Adora tries, but Catra’s quick to press a thumb to her lips. This time, she understands what it means and nods, earning herself a little smile to flash across Catra’s lips.

“I do have a lot on my mind right now, but I never said I don’t want to try … This. Whatever it might be.” She says, voice wavering a little. “If that’s something you’d still be down for. If not, I get it.”

Adora has to strain herself to hear Catra’s words from how hard and loud her heart is beating, the way it’s picked up speed as soon as the word _feelings_ slipped past Catra’s lips. There’s something absolutely exhilarating in listening to her talk about the exact same thing Adora’s feeling, save for the panic part, even if Adora’s had her fair share of wondering and figuring out what the hell she’s supposed to do. But it all ends up shoved somewhere in the back of her mind when Catra's eyes zone in on her own and there’s a look of genuine vulnerability in those gorgeous blue and yellow. There' might just be some hope in them as well.

Without so much as a second thought, Adora leans in and kisses her, lips pressing hard and needy against Catra’s, hand finally reaching down to her waist, fingers thumbing against her clothes - _pesky, damn clothes -_ and tugging her closer, _closer_ , until there’s no space between them and it finally feels right. She doesn’t pull back even when she finds herself short of breath, not longer than that one minuscule second it takes her to suck in more air, before she kisses Catra again, mind clouded and dazed, heart hammering in her chest, echoes of its beating thrumming through her whole body. 

There’s something ethereal about the way kissing Catra makes her feel and Adora wonders if it’s something she’s allowed to feel, so pure and intimate, but she knows she wants more and for now, she’ll take it. For once in her life, she’ll allow herself to be a little selfish and demand more, press herself closer and kiss Catra harder, groan when she feels a bite around her lip and swallow the moan that she elicits when she slips her tongue past Catra’s lips and deepens the kiss. 

They kiss for what feels like a small eternity and yet, it’s far from enough when Adora finally pulls back, not far, not this time, and leans her forehead against Catra’s, breathing in the same air, smile already forming on her lips. She can feel the tremble in Catra’s hands as they caress the sides of her face, can feel the urgency in her breathing, the soft, tender plea for more when Catra tilts her head and brushes their noses ever so softly. 

Even now, Adora already knows she’ll never be able to deny any of Catra’s pleas.

So she leans down and captures her lips one more time, a brief, soft little kiss, until she’s pulling back with a smile on her lips. She keeps her hands on Catra’s hips, albeit resting more than demanding this time, and knows her own cheeks are just as red as Catra’s, if the warmth in them is anything to go by.

“That’s a yes, obviously.” Adora murmurs then, grinning when Catra rolls her eyes at her. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

It makes her laugh out, a hearty, warm laugh that starts off in her belly and spreads through her, warming her chest and making her shake as she steps back. When she finally comes to, she runs a hand through her hair and looks at Catra, the look in her eyes one she cannot read.

“What’s on your mind?” Adora doesn’t want to wonder anymore so she asks instead, reaching out and taking Catra’s hand in her own, just a gentle little hold as she brushes her thumb over Catra’s knuckles.

“Wanna get out of here?” 

Adora doesn’t really expect a counter question, and it’s a surprising one at that, but whatever might come out of it is intriguing and really, she’d very much like to be alone with Catra now. She nods, pulling out her phone from her pocket. “Just gotta text Glimmer and let her know I’m leaving.” She starts typing out a message but looks back up from her phone almost immediately after. “Do you, uh, do you want me to say I’m with you?” 

Catra smirks before reaching up and cupping Adora’s cheek. “You’re really cute, princess.” 

“Princess?” Adora chuckles but tilts her head into her touch, eyes closing for a moment at the softness of it. 

“You kind of look like one right now.” Catra murmurs, brushing a thumb over Adora’s lip before pulling her hand away, only to brush it down her arm and settle for holding her hand again. “I don’t mind if you tell them you’re with me. There’s no need to hide anything, but that’s solely up to you, okay?” 

Adora smiles, nodding, before she hurries to write a quick message. She sends it off with a smile and tugs on Catra’s hand, lacing their fingers. “Well, where to?” 

Catra smiles right back at her. “Won’t be exciting if I tell you, will it?” The corner of her lips curls in a smirk and she squeezes Adora’s hand, tugging her along.

All Adora can do is smile and let the warmth in her chest grow.

They're only a couple of steps in when Adora grins to herself and squeezes Catra's hand, prompting her to look over. 

"So, the best night of your life, huh?" 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toss a prompt to your kitty, oh valley of readers! for more fics check out my tumblr/twitter/ao3 @ kittymannequin, as well as for more info on wips, ways to support me and basically for a fully chaotic experience


	12. just stick around until you hear that music play again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still workin' on this, just a lil' slow  
> \---  
> check out my tumblr for info on fics/projects  
> playlist inspired by fic at the end

“You’re gonna keep grinning about that for the rest of the night, aren’t you?” Catra asks with an amused smile on her face, cheeks feeling a little warmer than she’s used to. She rolls her eyes when Adora looks to her and her grin seems to widen even further, eyes bright and big. 

“Possibly for the rest of the week.” Adora says, squeezing Catra’s hand in her own. “It’s not often a woman tells you the night she spent with you was the best night of her life.” She adds with a wink and Catra has to physically stop herself from bumping against her shoulder.

For the fourth time in the past twenty minutes.

Instead, she settles for a groan and looks away. If she stares at Adora’s face too long, she’ll have to stop their little walk and kiss her again. And again, and again. 

And if she keeps doing it every few minutes like she has been, their walk might take the whole night, which, granted, isn’t such a horrible though but Catra has other things in mind, other wishes, other thoughts perusing through her head. No matter how good it feels to hold Adora’s hand. 

It proves a little harder to push away the gnawing guilt and shitty thoughts that come along with the warm feeling, but somehow she manages, Scorpia’s and DT’s words rumbling through her head instead.

 _You deserve good things too, Catra. Fuck whoever made you think you don’t._

She has to repeat them over and over but eventually, warmth seems to encompass her and she shifts a little closer, until she’s arm to arm with Adora, a shy little smile playing across her lips when Adora looks to her. 

“It’s not much farther now.” She says, glancing down to their joined hands, the way Adora’s fingers fit just right between her own, how her thumb hasn’t stopped drawing soft little lines over the back of Catra’s hand. It feels natural and easy, as if they’ve done this a thousand times by now. “Just around the corner.” Catra adds, looking back up to meet Adora’s gaze.

There’s a soft nod that comes as a reply, and try as she may, Catra can’t force herself to look away from her eyes, the adoring gaze in them making her feel more than she’s allowed herself to feel in years. 

“Still not gonna tell me where you’re taking me?” 

“You’ll see.”

The rest of their walk is spent in silence, one more comfortable than any Catra’s ever experienced, with an occasional glance and smile here and there. Just like everything else with Adora, it feels just right.

When they finally round the corner, her building finally comes into view and Catra feels nerves twisting in her stomach, like bees buzzing through it. She smiles, excited like a teenage girl on her first date, and tugs on Adora’s hand as she hurries the last few steps to the entrance. 

“It’s uh… A building.” Adora mumbles, dutifully following after her with a somewhat confused look.

Catra chuckles, pulling out keys from her jacket pocket. “It is, yes.” 

“Is this-”

“My place.” She finishes for Adora, seeing realization dawn across her face. 

“Oh.” Realization is quickly replaced with something akin to nervousness and excitement and Catra wishes she was faster with her phone so she could take a picture of just how adorable Adora looks. 

“Too much too soon?” She asks, peering up at Adora.

“No! I mean, no, obviously.” Adora’s cheeks turn a soft crimson and Catra can’t wait to touch and kiss all over them. “I did take you to mine on our first date.” Adora chuckles a little nervously and Catra squeezes her hand once more as she pushes the door open and hurries inside. 

“You certainly did.” She murmurs, a little smugly, remembering just how wonderful that night was. Even if she did fuck it up by the end of it. But that’s behind them now, and she’s going to make it up to Adora and they’ll leave her mistakes in the past, where they belong. “I just want some time alone with you. Away from prying eyes and ears.” Catra adds as they make their way inside the elevator. “And definitely away from our overly curious friends.” 

“Oh god, yes.” Adora grins, leaning back against the wall, watching Catra press the number eight. “They can be a little too much, can’t they?” 

“If your friends are anything like Scorpia, then yes. Definitely.” 

Catra doesn’t lean back beside her, instead turning around she faces Adora and steps closer, fully into her space, until they’re almost pressed as close as they can be, and she rests her free hand on Adora’s hip, softly holding the fabric of Adora’s shirt in her hand, fingers rubbing gently over it as she takes her in.

“I’m glad you came tonight.” Adora murmurs, visibly flustered, cheeks and the tips of her ears now a deep crimson. 

“Me too.” Catra says with a small nod. “Really glad.” 

They share a moment in silence, just staring at one another, taking each other in, when the barely audible ding of the elevator announcing they’ve reached their desired floor finally breaks the silence. Catra steps away, tugging on Adora’s hand and pulling her out into the hallway. They head down the left side, passing two doors, until they reach the last one in the hallway and Catra pulls out her keys once more and lets go of Adora’s hand, albeit reluctantly, to unlock the door. 

“Might be a bit of a mess.” She murmurs, glancing over her shoulder at Adora as they step inside and she turns on the light. “I wasn’t really planning on bringing anyone by.” 

She doesn’t rush closing the door after Adora walks in, instead letting herself take the time facing away from her, nerves making her feel as if every part of her skin is on fire. As much as she can put on a teasing front, Catra can’t lie to herself because that would mean she’d have to convince herself that being beside Adora doesn’t make her nervous and that’s further from truth than anything’s ever been. So she takes her time, moves slowly, presses the door closed and only turns around after she’s taken in a long, deep breath.

“It looks really cute.” Adora murmurs, taking in the space. “Certainly has a different charm.” She adds, eyes focused on a few odd-looking sculptures by the window.

“That’s Scorpia’s.” Catra says, slipping off her jacket and hanging it by the door. “She, uhh, likes to sculpt for fun. Says it helps her relax.” 

Adora doesn’t say anything, she only nods and slips off her own jacket, hanging it beside Catra’s own. She steps beside her and shoves her hands in her pockets, shifting from one foot to the other, eyes nervously scanning the place and glancing Catra’s way every few seconds.

“Well, uh, come on in.” Catra smiles, ushering her inside and pointing to the couch. “Make yourself at home. I have, uh…” She trails off on her way to the small kitchen on the side, quickly opening the fridge. “Coke, some beer, water-” 

“Water’s good.” Adora calls from the couch. 

With a small sigh, Catra grabs two bottles of water and makes her way over, plopping down beside Adora and handing her one of the bottles. She smirks when Adora takes it with nervous fingers, before she grabs the remote and turns on the tv, pulls up Netflix and looks to Adora.

“What are you in the mood for?” 

Her grin only grows when Adora barely manages to stop herself from sputtering water all over her and the couch, having been caught with the question in the middle of a sip.

“Uhh, I umm, talking? We, uh, we don’t have to-”

Try as she may, Catra can’t stop the laughter that bubbles from her chest and slips past her lips, loud and unrestrained, as she throws her head back. It takes her a few good, long moments to finally stop laughing and catch her breath again, and she looks back to Adora’s bright red face, reaches out and pushes a lock of hair behind her ear, drags a finger down her jaw before resting her hand on Adora’s knee.

“I meant a movie, Adora.” She teases. 

There’s a moment of recognition in Adora’s eyes then, followed closely by realization and then she leans back and throws her arm over her face, trying to hide away from Catra’s knowing, smirking gaze.

“You’re doing this on purpose.” Adora half-grumbles, but there’s a sort of welcoming warmth in her voice when she speaks. “So rude.”

Catra chuckles, a soft, short little noise, and squeezes Adora’s leg. “Wouldn’t be at all fun if it was accidental.” She leans back against the couch and presses herself a little closer, her shoulder bumping against Adora’s. “I can stop, if it bothers you.” 

“No.” There’s no hesitation when Adora says it, but it comes out quiet, almost as if she’s trying so hard not to sound too eager. She doesn’t really manage, though, and Catra can’t help the little satisfied smirk on her lips. “It doesn’t bother me, I just, I think I might be a little drunk still. My mind wandered.” Her voice wavers a little when she says it and for a moment Catra worries she’s pushing too far, but then Adora looks her way and god, is it a sight to behold, with her cheeks all red, eyes darting from Catra’s eyes and down to her lips, the little peek of her tongue as she wets her lips.

“Good.” Catra doesn’t bother masking her satisfaction. Instead, she leans in closer, until their lips are finally no more than inches apart, and closes the distance with a soft hum. She feels Adora tremble momentarily and then a calm washes over her when their lips meet and she kisses her, all tender and slow. There’s no rush, no need to hurry and take as much as she can of what she needs and disappear, no urge to run. 

This time, Catra allows herself to savour the taste of Adora’s lips, to feel the way she relaxes and how her hands settle on Catra’s hips, she gives herself a moment to breathe her in before kissing her again and tasting as much as she wants. She moves without really meaning to, throwing a leg over Adora’s own and straddling her in one swift, catlike motion, hands falling to Adora’s shoulders as she swipes her tongue over her lip and is immediately granted access. She licks into her mouth and deepens the kiss, tastes and feels as much as she can, hums and groans when Adora eagerly returns it, when her hands squeeze around Catra’s waist and she tilts her head up to kiss her deeper.

Almost like little flickers of electricity leaving little pinpricks over her skin, Catra feels the kiss slip down her throat and burrow within her chest, then spread into her arms, her hands, the tips of her fingers until she can feel it everywhere, from head to toe, a warmth from somewhere within her, a warmth she doesn’t want to ever not feel. 

She rolls her hips, grinds down almost involuntarily, and the groan it elicits from Adora makes her shiver with want, but the need for air becomes almost unbearable. She pulls back, reluctant and unwilling, only for the briefest of moments, only to gulp a mouthful of air before kissing Adora once more and tugging a lip between her own, suckling and teasing it between her teeth. The press of Adora’s hands slips from her waist to her ass and she groans when she feels her squeeze and tug closer, so she rolls her hips in response and slips her own hands to Adora’s hair, dragging her nails down the back of her head and grabbing a fistful of her hair. She pulls back long enough to lean back and look at her, the way her pupils are so wide and big that she can barely see the gorgeous, sky blue in them, the way Adora’s chest rises and falls, how parted and needy her lips are.

“Fuck.” Catra mumbles, staring down at her.

There is nothing but reverence and want in Adora’s expression.

Catra smiles at her, loosens her grip before scratching softly where she’d just dragged her nails and leans down, pressing her forehead to Adora’s.

“Talking.” She mumbles again, breathing Adora in. “I want to talk.” 

Adora’s breath hitches slightly and Catra tilts her head to press a quick kiss to her lips before she rests their foreheads together again. Her voice barely above a whisper, “I want you, you know?” She murmurs. “I want you so much right now. Fuck, Adora, you’ve no idea.” 

“I think I might have an inkling.” Adora grumbles, voice a little throaty. “Trust me, I definitely have an inkling.” 

Catra chuckles, leaning back to look at her again. “I’m sorry.” She says, smile still wide and soft on her lips. “I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey.” Adora starts, hands moving to the small of Catra’s back. “I want to talk too.” 

“Yeah?” Catra murmurs, nuzzling against Adora’s cheek softly. She pulls back again and meets her gaze, pulls her bottom lip between her teeth before speaking again. “I’ll start a movie and we can talk?”

Adora only nods in response, but the smile on her face is all Catra needs.

She doesn’t move right away, even slides her arms around Adora’s shoulders and cuddles into her, all but burrows against her until she can almost feel the beating of their hearts together, in sync. They spend some time in silence, cuddled together, Adora’s arms strong yet gentle around her, her own tender around Adora. 

It feels good and comfortable. A little bit like what home might feel like, Catra thinks.

Like something she’d love to hold on to, something she won’t just let go, something she wants to keep and be part of, something that makes her feel warm. Like a cup of hot coffee that wakes her up in the morning and warms her up from head to toe, or a Saturday afternoon spent lazying about watching Netflix and cuddling on the couch. 

A familiarity she’s never had before but could get used to.

 _Wants_ to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toss a prompt to your kitty, oh valley of readers! 
> 
> @kittymannequin on tumblr/twitter for more info on fics/projects/prompts


	13. it feels like a touch with no rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you ready to get cavities from this short lil' thing?

Watching Adora, Catra realizes, might just be her new favorite thing. Particularly so, when Adora’s fast asleep with her head in Catra’s lap, her soft little breaths pressed into Catra’s leg. 

She watches Adora breathe in and out, so slow and so sweet, the way her hair falls over the side of her face despite the numerous times she’s tried to push it away, how her nose scrunches ever once in a while. 

There’s something almost ethereal about it, the serenity of Adora’s warmth suffused with her own, the blissful calm that washes over her with each breath Adora takes.

They’d sat down to watch a movie hours ago, some silly little comedy Catra had half-heartedly found on Netflix, just something to play in the background of their conversation. She’d had every intention of talking about things that were on her mind, serious, somewhat worrisome questions that had been swirling through her head ever since that first date. But they never made it that far.

And Catra can’t be happier about it, purely because talking to Adora felt really, _really_ good.

They moved from one topic to another, shared interests, thoughts, ideas and opinions, moved between them so seamlessly, with laughter and giggles and poorly hidden warm glances peppered in between them. Catra can’t help but grin, yet again, as she stares down at Adora’s adorable, sleeping face. Her cheeks hurt from all the smiling, but she still throws her head back a little, chuckles shaking her chest - Adora’s favorite plant is a ZZ plant. 

_“It’s sturdy, Catra!”_ She remembers Adora’s explanation from hours ago, the vigor in her voice, the fire in her eyes. _“And I need a sturdy plant ‘cause I’m not so great with them but my ZZ can go without water for a month! Isn’t that amazing? And sometimes…”_ Catra’s mind flashes to the shy, hesitant glance Adora gave her. _“Sometimes I forget. But she’s still pretty! And I’m learning.”_

They mentioned old movies they each enjoy, shared some band names - that Adora so diligently wrote down in her phone - and forgot to actually watch the movie until Catra noticed the screen was black and end credits were rolling and it made Adora laugh and stare at her as if she could see the universe in Catra’s eyes. At least that’s how it feels to Catra, having those gorgeous blues of Adora’s set so inquisitively, so eagerly upon her every time she catches her staring.

She glances down to her lap once more, taking in the lines of Adora’s face and the way the tip of her nose hooks just slightly, then back up to one eye, then the other, closed so peacefully. Catra already misses that particular shade of blue and they’re right there, in her arms. It makes her chest ache in an unfamiliar way, one that she feels spread through her whole being so quickly that she barely has time to get accustomed to the feeling, but it doesn’t necessarily feel bad. _In fact_ , Catra thinks, _it doesn’t feel bad at all_.

It’s as if a vine has coiled itself around her chest, tight and a little straining, but with each breath Adora takes, she feels flowers sprout along the vine, feels them bloom instantly within her chest when she brings her hand to Adora’s cheek and draws the back of it gently against Adora’s skin. Her touch is feather-light, careful and reverent, but the warmth it sparks inside her chest both soothes and frightens her. It’s new and unexplored territory but Catra’s never been the one to stray from her own desires, and right now her only desire is to indulge in whatever this might be and see where it takes her.

She brings her hand back to Adora’s cheek, her palm pressed to it softly, thumb rubbing little lines against Adora’s nose and as if right on cue, Adora’s nose twitches in response. Only this time Catra sees a twitch in her eyebrows as well, a little crease that forms between them when Adora blinks her eyes open before squeezing them shut for the briefest of moments.

Catra watches her come to, sleep still heavily present in her features as she blinks once, twice, three more times before finally opening her eyes, baby blues settling on Catra’s mismatched eyes. 

“Catra, hey.” Adora murmurs, still finding her voice as her lips spread in a soft smile. “How long was I out?” She doesn’t move to leave the comfort of Catra’s lap, but readjusts a little, if only to have a clearer view. 

“About an hour.” Catra says with a smile, the palm of her hand still pressed to Adora’s cheek. She moves her hand up to brush a small, stray lock of hair from her face, before brushing the back of her hand over Adora’s cheek and moving it away, to rest it against Adora’s hair. “Maybe a little longer?” 

“Oh god.” Adora groans, closing her eyes. She throws one arm over her face, hiding away, and her voice comes out a muffled, mumbly mess. “I’m so sorry I fell asleep, god, I must have been exhausted. I’ll head home now.”

Before Adora can move, Catra slips her fingers through blonde locks and scratches softly at Adora’s scalp, smirking when Adora’s arm falls away, only to reveal her blissful expression, eyes closed, mouth slightly open in pure comfort. “You don’t have to go.” Catra murmurs, still scratching softly, but settling on a different spot every few seconds. “I don’t really want you to?”

Adora’s lips curl in a small, barely noticeable smirk. “Is that a question or a statement?” 

Catra chuckles. “It’s a statement.” She says, bringing her free hand to rest against Adora’s middle. “Do you want to stay?” Adora’s eyes grow larger ever so slightly. “I don’t expect anything to happen. I just want to sleep with you.” 

There’s another smirk on Adora’s lips before Catra swats it away lightly, gently with a flick of her finger, before she brings her hand back to Adora’s hair. 

“We haven’t talked about things.” Adora mumbles, eyes focused on Catra’s own. 

“I know.” Catra murmurs. “We can, later today? Over some food and not when we’re both exhausted and barely keeping our eyes open.” She adds, resuming the soft scratching over Adora’s scalp. “I just want to go to bed and I’d really like it if you joined me. I get cold.” Adora raises an eyebrow, giving her, what Catra assumes, is her most inquisitive look. Catra sighs almost dramatically, rolling her eyes. “You were like a living furnace last time. I remember enjoying it for many reasons.”

“Oh?” Adora grins, wide and unrestrained, but Catra sees more in her eyes. Almost a promise of something in the clear, but tired blue.

“I like to be warm when I’m sleeping.” 

Adora only smiles in response and rests a little longer before she sighs and begins squirming a little, until she’s sitting upright and leaning against Catra, arm to arm. Catra watches her, feels a flower or two sprout along the vine coiled around her heart at the sight, and brings her hand up to brush Adora’s hair from her face when her head comes to rest on Catra’s shoulder. It’s new, but familiar. Intense, yet tender. 

“Come on.” Catra murmurs after a minute or so of silence, and pushes herself up, slow, somewhat reluctant, as if moving from the couch will break whatever spell they’re under, almost worried that everything she’s had so far will disappear when she moves away. Before worry can overcome her, she feels Adora’s fingers slip between her own and the firm grasp of her hand, soft and safe. She squeezes, gently, and smiles to herself. 

She’s never taken anyone to her apartment, let alone to her room - Scorpia’s occasional barging in doesn’t count - so she hovers at the door for a moment, hand pressed to the door. 

“It, uh, it might be a little bit of a mess.” She half-whispers, words not really true but the only ones she can say right now, without saying she’s scared, without putting all her doubts out there in the open, out where Adora can see and feel them, out there where there are no protective walls and the safety of her chest to keep her heart safe.

But Adora’s already slipped past her guard and climbed the walls, already made it over the walls and all she had to do was knock and Catra gladly ushered her in. 

“I can still go home.” Adora murmurs, voice barely above a whisper, but the intent behind her words comes out clearer than day. _If you’re uncomfortable in any way, I will go home._ And there she goes again, with that soft, gentle knock that opens any door Catra might have locked her heart behind.

Instead of answering, she pushes the door of her bedroom open and steps inside. She tugs and Adora follows almost diligently, walks in after her and moves aside, eyes set on Catra’s form as she closes the door, hand still holding Adora’s. 

“Come on, it’s late.” She murmurs, looking up to Adora’s tired eyes, as she leads them to the bed. “I wanna sleep.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta sweeten' y'all up before i hand u some drama
> 
> @me on twitter/tumblr for comments, ramblings, screaming over fics, prompts, info on fics n other stuff :)


	14. and don't it feel good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about time i updated this ;-;

Catra could get used to this.

There’s been nothing but warmth in her chest for the past week or so, a permanent, gentle tug around her heart that she has yet to get to used to, but she’s trying. Or, at the very least, she’s willing to try.

It feels different this time, that much she can admit to herself, and Adora’s not just anybody, she deserves the most Catra can give her. And, for now, the most she has to offer is an attempt at whatever it is they’re doing now, this whole ‘ _ seeing each other’  _ thing that they’ve agreed to after several hours of talking things over, after discussing this and that, after ever so slightly brushing over distant  _ ifs and maybes _ , after gently perusing the  _ have beens _ .

It wasn’t an easy conversation to have, but it wasn’t nearly as hard as Catra expected it to be. Maybe only slightly too close to poking at some wounds around her heart, but never really becoming too much, and really, it was all thanks to Adora being so… Well, Adora. 

She never pushed too much, never asked one question too many, she listened, tentatively and with interest, she held Catra’s hand and told her that some things don’t have to be said right away, and some ever, and it did more to reassure her than anything really could. It was enough to have her open up, even if it was just a small crack in the window that is her tower of personal trauma. 

And Catra doesn’t mind not putting any labels onto things, not when she’s used to never really having anything, or having it and then it being taken away, one way or the other. But she thinks she can definitely get used to this  _ seeing each other _ label, this little phrase that pops up every once in a while when she mentions Adora. And it’s not just an empty phrase anymore. 

Now there’s actual substance behind it.

“What’s got you so smiley?” DT all but slithers into her space, stepping beside her, their shoulder pressing into Catra’s own. “You haven’t stopped smiling since you got here. I can’t imagine this place has you so happy.”

“God no.” Catra half-grumbles, crossing her arms as she watches one of the girls hurry past them and down the small hallway, towards the stage area. “And I’m not smiley.”

“Sure you aren’t, kitten.” 

She groans, just barely, and pulls out her phone, realizing that DT also managed to tear down some of her walls, thought they do it with blunt  _ ‘you’re gonna be my friend’ _ kind of force, while Adora gently knocks and only steps in when invited. She pulls up Adora’s most recent message, one from almost two and a half hours ago, and shoves the phone towards them, watching as they crane their neck to look it over.

“Oh my.” They murmur, dragging a finger over the screen to scroll over the message. “Well, that certainly explains a lot.” They lean back, a wickedly wide smirk splayed over their lips as they meet her gaze. 

Catra shoves the phone back inside her pocket and rolls her eyes after she catches their gaze. “It’s just dinner, nothing big.” 

“It’s your birthday, kitten, and she’s not only making you dinner, but she’s made sure to clear her whole day to spend it with you and you bet your sweet little behind that she’s got some sort of surprise up her sleeve.” 

“God I hope not, you know I don’t like surprises.” 

“Kitten, from what you’ve told me about her, whatever surprise she might have, you’re gonna enjoy it.” 

Catra sighs, running a hand through her hair. “Aren’t we moving a little too fast, though?” She brings her hand to her nose, pinches at the bridge of it before crossing her arms and looking over to them once more. “It’s barely been three weeks.” 

They shrug, leaning back against the wall. “Does it feel like it’s too fast?” 

Catra purses her lips, only one word forming in her mind. “No?” 

“Then it’s not.” Double Trouble says, bumping against her shoulder. “Look, I know you don’t do relationships and shit so all this is new territory for you but you do things at your own pace, right? And she’s made it clear that she’s willing to follow that pace, if not even slow it down a bit herself. So if this feels good, if it makes you happy, and trust me, that smile of yours sure looks the part, don’t overthink it.” They lean back again, arms crossed at their chest. “Just take it one step at a time.”

Catra nods, reluctant. 

Part of her knows that what they’re saying is exactly how things have been with her and Adora so far and that same part of her knows that this feels right, good. But there’s also that part of her that keeps telling her she’s gonna get hurt one way or the other, then there’s that part that keeps yelling she needs to slow shit down, and another that’s told her she should bolt out of there before things get more serious. 

The thing is, Catra doesn’t want to run, not this time, and she’s done her best to shut the other negative parts of herself up as much as she can. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t.

But maybe she should just listen to DT, just let things go their own way, not worry so much and, for once, trust someone.

Trust Adora.

“You’re already overthinking things, kitten.” DT bumps against her shoulder once more and this time, she’s actually grateful for it. “You’re up in five.” 

She nods, mumbles a quiet  _ thank you _ and bumps their shoulder before she pushes herself away from the wall and heads down the hallways, for the stage. Maybe work will keep her busy enough to not think about things so hard.

But she really doubts it.

* * *

By the time her birthday rolls in, Catra’s a bit of a nervous wreck.

She doesn’t know what to expect of the afternoon she’s supposed to spend with Adora, not sure how she’ll deal with the whole ‘ _ the girl I’m seeing that everyone thinks is my girlfriend has been nothing but sweet about it’  _ thing and all her senses are yelling at her to flake, ignore all messages, hide and disappear for a few days.

The thing is, she doesn’t really want to do that, despite it being her first instinct. She’s learned, by now, that there are times, as odd as they may be, when following ones instincts isn’t the best thing they can do and this time, Catra thinks she’s smarter.

Better.

But before she can even start thinking about all the possibilities of the day, negative or positive, her phone pings with one message, then another, that one immediately followed by a third, and she groans, staring at the clock that reads  _ ‘8.17am’  _ and DT’s name on her screen.

_ DT: “can i call u” _

_ DT: “bitch hello i need u” _

_ DT: “catra??” _

She’s halfway through writing up a quick message when her phone starts buzzing with a phonecall from them and she quickly sits up, somewhat worried and a fair bit confused.

“Hello?” 

_ “God, Catra, the fuck, why aren’t u texting back?”  _

“You literally texted me a minute ago.” 

_ “Irrelevant. Listen, I uh, I fucking hate doing this, especially tod- oh fuck, happy birthday, right, I should have led with that. Happy birthday Catra!”  _ Their voice shifts into an uncharacteristically high-pitched one that makes her move her phone away from her ear for a moment.

“Thanks.” She grumbles, rubbing at her eyes with her free hand. “What was so urgent you had to wake me up?” 

_ “Right, yeah. Um, I hate to ask this on your birthday, I know you have plans with Adora but-” _

“DT, no…” Catra starts, already leaning back to rest the back of her head against the headboard. 

_ “I know, Catra, I’m sorry but something came up and I really need to be free over the afternoon. It’s a doctor’s thing, okay? I wouldn’t be asking if it was anything else. You know me.”  _

She groans, eyes falling shut. “Till when?” 

_ “Eight. I already asked everyone else and they said no and I can’t afford to not be there for my shift, you know how much shit I got for not getting it covered last time.”  _

“I’m gonna be there until eight and then I’m leaving, okay? I’m not staying a second longer. You better be there by then.” 

_ “You’re a lifesaver, seriously. I’ll be there, and I’ll even cover yours tomorrow, how’s that sound, kitten?”  _

“You better.” She half-growls, part teasingly and part serious, but DT only laughs at it and Catra hears a quiet, half-muffled  _ ‘thank you kitten’ _ before the line goes dead. “Sure thing..” She mumbles to herself and sets the phone down, runs her hands through her hair and groans, once more for good measure, before scratching her head and staring at her phone. “Fuck.” She grumbles and slides under the covers once more, resigned to spend another hour under there.

It’s not until well into another hour after her phonecall with DT that Catra finally peeks her head from under the covers and groans at the sunlight streaming in the room and the thought of having to call Adora and change plans almost at the last minute. May as well be last minute since she’s changing them on the day of said plans and Catra knows Adora’s been planning an afternoon out for her birthday for a while now. Still, she grabs her phone and sends a quick ‘ _ hey, u up?’ _ message to Adora, unable to stop herself from grinning when Adora’s face appears on her screen not even a minute later, with the words  _ ‘was just about to text u :)’  _ written over it. She looks far too good in the mornings and Catra wonders how nice it would be to wake up to Adora’s smiling face every morning.

She shakes the thought away, well aware that she’s thinking far too much ahead, and she clicks the  _ call _ button, her smile slipping away into a frown as the ringing begins. 

“ _ Hey you.”  _ Adora’s voice comes through and those same thoughts from moments ago return and Catra’s sure that waking up to Adora’s face and the sound of her voice would definitely be really nice. “ _ Happy birthday, Catra.”  _

She can hear the smile on Adora’s face even in her voice and it warms her chest. “Hey Adora,” she murmurs, a little dazed, “Thank you.” 

“ _ You’re up early on your day off. Sleep well?”  _

“Yeah, had a couple odd dreams but other than that, I slept like a log.” Catra chuckles, nerves seeping in again, smile morphing into a frown once more. “And uhm, actually, that’s exactly why I’m calling.”

“ _ So you’re not calling just to hear my voice?”  _

“Wh-” For a moment, she short-circuits, blinking away confusion and the red in her cheeks.

Adora’s not the flirty type, not really, but sometimes she says things, or leans in just a little more than necessary, or she gives Catra this look that makes her sort of weak at the knees and Catra wonders if Adora’s secretly aware of the power she holds over her. If she is, she knows exactly how to keep her at her toes, and if she’s not… Well, Catra’s in luck.

“ _ Cat got your tongue, bab- Catra?”  _

The  _ almost _ nickname doesn’t escape Catra’s keen ears and her cheeks redden once more, to the point that she has to throw her free arm over her face, lest the universe see her the blushy mess that she is. 

“I’m just a little tired, is all.” Catra mumbles and pulls herself to sit up a little. “Adora, I have to tell you something and I really didn’t plan this, I promise.” 

“ _ Did something happen? Are you okay?”  _

“Yeah, no, I’m fine but I have to change whatever plans you had for today. I uh, I need to go into work this afternoon.”

“ _ Oh. Oh god Catra, I thought something was wrong.”  _

“I mean, something is wrong ‘cause I know you made plans and I really wanted to spend the afternoon with you, especially because you were planning things and-”

“ _ Catra, hey, it’s alright. Plans change sometimes, I’m not upset, okay? When will you be done?”  _

Catra sighs, unsure what exactly she expected Adora’s reaction would be but wholly unprepared for complete understanding. Though, deep down, Catra knows that’s exactly what she should have expected from Adora.

“I’m covering for DT but I’ll be done by eight. Do you… Do you still want me to come over? After work?” 

“ _ Actually, do you mind if I come pick you up? I’ll move some things around and I can be there before eight, if that’s okay?”  _

Catra stares at the ceiling, blush returning, heart hammering in her chest. “Y-Yeah, of course.”

“ _ You sure? I can just come by at eight and pick you up, if you’re more comfortable that way.” _

“No, no, you can come by before eight. I don’t mind. At all.” She half-stammers, face-palming at her own nervousness. As if she’s a teenage stammering through her first crush and not a grown woman finishing her degree and able to talk to pretty women.

Pretty and cute. And sweet and kind and smart. And really,  _ really _ hot. 

“ _ Catra? You still there?”  _

Catra blinks a few times, pushing away the image of Adora in nothing but her briefs out of her head long enough to try and salvage what little dignity she still has in this conversation.

“Yeah, sorry, you cut off a little there. What did you say?” 

Adora chuckles and Catra feels butterflies in her stomach.

“ _ I said I’ll see you tonight then.”  _ Adora says through a smile and Catra knows the exact look of it, the way Adora raises an eyebrow and her cheeks rise a little at that cheeky, smug smirk of hers. 

“See you tonight, Adora.” 

There’s a moment of silence before they both mumble out a quiet  _ bye _ and the line cuts off, followed by the soft thump of Catra’s phone slipping somewhere between the covers. 

Catra throws both her arms over her face, messy and a little frustrated, groaning out as her cheeks burn, red and flushed, and the butterflies in her stomach dance to the tune of  _ Walking on Sunshine _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to whomever is still reading this, you're wonderful, thank u so much ;-;   
> throw a prompt my way over on tumblr?


	15. it's gonna slip, slip through your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> told you there'd be some drama, and drama ensues when adora comes to pick catra up from her job to celebrate her birthday but things don't seem to go as planned

A trip to the local strip club certainly wasn’t on Adora’s  _ to do _ list for the day, but when your  _ maybe girlfriend _ works there, you kind of have to expect to eventually see her place of work. Or, rather, see it for the second time because you’ve had the awkward fortune of meeting her while she was working. At the said strip club.

The thought brings a silly little smile to Adora’s face and she shakes her head, pushing the thoughts away as she grips the steering wheel a little harder.

And to think she didn’t even want to go.

But Glimmer insisted, pleaded, begged more than Adora thought possible so she finally said yes, finally gave into all her pleas and her reasoning and thank fuck she did. Just thinking about the fact that she may have missed out on meeting Catra, makes Adora frown and grumble a little. What a waste it would have been.

Still, she doesn’t suppose people just… meet their partners in strip clubs. Not that there’s anything bad about it at all, it’s a job like any other, hell, it’s a career like any other and Adora’s one hundred percent on board. But of all the places she’d envisioned she’d not only meet the girl that would make her head spin but also kind of, albeit accidentally -  _ and finally - _ come out to her friends who, apparently, already knew she was very gay… Adora certainly wasn’t counting on that happening.

In hindsight, she should have known she wouldn’t be able to see a gorgeous woman strip her clothing to Eurythmics and not have a gay panic.She’s just glad Glimmer was there to get her that private dance because Adora’s sure she would have gone home more deprived of joy than she’s ever been, had she not had the pleasure of Catra’s hips swaying above her and the smell of Catra’s perfume stuck in her mind.

Patchouli with a hint of orange.

Pulling up in front the club Adora takes in a deep breath, eyes closing for a second or two, as if breathing in will bring back the scent that’s etched itself in her mind. She breathes out, a little disappointed, but the sight of the strip club entrance is a reminder that she’ll probably get to smell the lovely fragrance again tonight. It brings a smile to her face and she slips out of the car, locks it and all but swaggers her way over to the entrance, nodding to one of the guards in front before she finds herself walking down a familiar corridor, hearing the muffled music coming in from the club area ahead.

_ Well, I don’t know what I expected,  _ she thinks to herself, glancing around, half-expecting to find something different from the last time she was here but finding everything right where it had been last time. She looks towards the booth where they’d been seated that night, smiles to herself then promptly looks away from the several people now seated there and hurries to the bar area, surprisingly half-empty, and settles on one of the many free stools, the one furthest from the stage, but the one that has the best view. 

The thought of maybe seeing Catra perform again sets off butterflies in her stomach but the bartender draws her attention then and she turns to look at the woman, nervously fidgeting with her car keys as she orders a Coke and turns back to the stage. She only has time to scroll through a couple of uninteresting tweets before a shift in music catches her attention and she looks up just in time to notice a familiar figure step out onto the stage. 

_ Mouthwatering _ is one of many words that come to mind when Adora first takes in the way Catra looks on stage. It’s immediately followed by  _ gorgeous,  _ and it’s only when her brain turns on again that she remembers words such as  _ beautiful, heart-stopping, astounding. _

She slips her phone inside her pocket on instinct and sets a hand on the bar, partly to lean against it but part of her knows that she’ll need something to hold onto when Catra starts dancing. It’s impossible to not stare at her, inevitable to follow her every motion with rapt attention and when Adora finally,  _ finally _ manages to glance away for a couple of seconds, she realizes all eyes are turned to the stage and every single person in the club is watching the show.

And much like last time, it’s quite a show.

She moves like a cat on the prowl, one foot so gracefully set in front of the other until she reaches the centre of the stage and grabs the pole with one hand to lean away and circle around it, eyes moving from person to person as she bites her lips and starts her routine. 

It’s one twirl after another, practiced and fluent, the sway of her hips a sight so mesmerizing that Adora figures even her favorite movie couldn’t top that. She could watch Catra move for hours, especially when she dips low and settles on her knees, moving her hips in a way that Adora clearly remembers from the bedroom.

Catra’s about halfway through her routine when a man stands up from a seat in one of the booths and heads towards one of the tables that’s set right in front of the stage, immediately dropping some bills at Catra’s feet and pulling up a chair to be closer.

It sets off something in Adora, a little bug-like feeling in her chest, something that itches from within but instead of scratching it, she stomps it away, pushes the thoughts out of her head as much as she can and focuses on Catra’s dance. 

But it’s almost impossible to focus again, not because the feeling in her chest persists but the man stands up again and reaches for the stage, and further still, grabbing forward until his hands are on Catra’s legs and one moment she’s dancing on the stage and the next she’s being pulled down and something akin to chaos ensues. 

Adora’s out of her seat before she can take a second to stop and think, only noticing two bodyguards rushing over when she’s a couple of steps away. Catra’s already managed to shove the man away, albeit not without issue, and she’s trying to climb back onto the stage when Adora finally reaches her.

“Catra-”

“Come here you bitch, I paid you well!” 

Adora’s body is faster than her brain once more and when the man tries to reach for Catra again she slaps his hands away and launches at him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shoving him away from the table. He drops down, knocks a couple of chairs along the way but doesn’t try to get up again, not really, only shuffles a little on the floor, struggling to regain his footing, before one of the guards grabs him from behind and lifts him up as if he weights nothing, dragging the shouting, cursing man outside.

“Who are you?” The other guard steps into Adora’s space, setting a hand on her shoulder with a strong grip that makes her wonder if he could possibly dislocate her shoulder with nothing more than a strong squeeze of his hand.

“She’s with me.” Catra calls from behind her. “My ride.” 

Adora glances over her other shoulder, meeting Catra’s eyes and trying to convey her worry in that one look but it morphs into confusion when she realizes Catra seems… upset? Angry even? 

“Hmmph.” The man only half-grumbles, mostly to himself, and the pressure on Adora’s shoulder vanishes as he pulls his hand away. “You two should get going, we’ll deal with that guy.” 

Adora opens her mouth to ask what they’ll do with the man but she feels a tug on her arm and then a moment later Catra’s hand slips into her own and she tugs again, prompting Adora to face her.

“Come on, let’s go.” Catra mumbles and shuffles past her, heading for a small door on the side of the stage, hand still firm in Adora’s own, tugging her to follow along. 

She does and soon enough they’re in a small hallway, heading for the dressing room, when Catra stops in her tracks and turns to look at Adora, immediately letting go of her hand and crossing her arms.

“You can’t come in here and do that.” She says, staring into Adora’s eyes, her lips curled in a frown and eyes fiery with something akin to anger. “If that’s how you’re gonna be about my job then we can’t-”

“Hey, Catra, relax-”

“Don’t, Adora. Don’t tell me to relax. Look, I’m used to this shit, okay? This is not the first time some guy got handsy while I or any other girl was dancing. But why the hell do you think we have 6 bodyguards working at the place?” 

Adora stares at her, partly in disbelief and partly in growing anxiety. She clenches her hands before bringing one up to swiftly run through her hair.

“I didn’t- I didn’t come here to do that, okay? I just, I came to pick you up so we can go and spend your birthday having dinner and hanging out and I just, I saw him and it’s not right okay? He had no right to do that to you!” 

“Because we’re dating?” Catra presses on, stepping into her space. “Am I your property too, Adora? Do you think of me like he did?” 

“What? No, Catra, I would never-”

“Sure.” Catra all but growls out, bringing a hand to her face and sighing. “Look, I think we should have dinner some other night, okay? Right now I just want to go home and not think about what just went down.”

“Catra, please, can we talk about this?” Adora reaches for her but immediately pulls her hand back, reluctant to invade her personal space any more than it’s already been invaded. “I didn’t mean for this to happen tonight. Or at all, really.” She adds. “I don’t think of you like that. I would never.” 

There’s a moment where Adora think Catra might just tell her to leave right now and never talk to her again, and the agonizing minute they spend in silence is worse than any torture she’ll put herself through later when she comes home and sits down to think about what just happened. Instead, Catra looks at her again and Adora knows there’s many thoughts swirling through her head, she can almost see it in her eyes, more than just anger, more than hurt, so much more in there.

“I need to get changed. Wait for me in your car?” 

Adora nods, lips quirking in the smallest of hopeful smiles. “Of course. It's right out front.” 

“I’ll be there in ten.” Catra says after another sigh and turns to leave but quickly turns to Adora once more and grabs at her arm, squeezing a little. She doesn’t say anything else, only looks into Adora’s eyes for a moment or two longer before turning on her heels and heading towards the room at the end of the hallway.

Adora stands there for what seems like an eternity but can only be a minute or two before she allows herself to finally breathe normally again, her heart thumping in her ears as if she’d just run a marathon. She steadies herself and straightens her clothes, heading back for the inside of the club where she picks up her jacket before leaving out the front door and leaning against the hood of her car as she pulls out her phone to check out the time. There’s a couple of messages from her group chat with Glimmer and Bow, mostly to have fun and not be too naughty, a couple from Glimmer alone, but she’s too unfocused to check any, let alone reply to them. Instead she slips her phone back inside her pocket and sighs, gaze shifting from the pavement to the club entrance every few seconds.

It feels less than ten minutes when Catra walks out with a backpack slung over one shoulder and a leather jacket on that makes her look like she just walked off stage from a rock concert. Her hair’s a little more messy than it was a few minutes ago, and the wild, unbothered look of it makes Adora’s heart squeeze in her chest. The makeup’s gone too, only eyeliner remains, and Catra’s eyes look even more mesmerizing with the faint black line above them.

“Hey, Catra.” Adora steps away from the car, nervous and a fair bit worried about the rest of their evening, but more so about things between them. “Ready?” 

“Yeah.”

The drive to Catra’s apartment is silent, save for a few dings and buzzes of Catra’s phone before she, Adora assumes, turns off the sound and shoves her phone back inside her pocket. They don’t talk at all, and Adora tries to sneak a glance or two in Catra’s direction but it only serves to deepen her anxieties so she focuses on driving and paying close attention to the road, even if she knows the city streets very well. 

Her worries get worse when she takes the turn for Catra’s street and she thinks she might actually pull out the steering wheel if she grips it any harder when she finally pulls over in front of the building and Catra opens the passenger door. 

“You coming or what?” Catra’s already halfway out of the car when she turns back to Adora to ask the question, no anger on her face, just an unreadable, blank expression.

“Are you sure that’s something you want?” Despite wanting to all but teleport herself to Catra’s living room, Adora needs to make sure this is something Catra actually wants, not something she feels obligated to do because Adora had planned things and she feels in any way responsible for anything. “If you want me to just go, that’s okay. I don’t hav-”

“Adora will you  _ please _ come up to my place?” Catra’s leaning down to stare at her from the sidewalk, the sarcasm in her words all but dripping out. She must notice the way Adora tenses at it so she clears her throat. “I want to talk.” 

It’s the confirmation Adora needs, even if it’s not the exact words she might have wanted to hear. In some way, Catra still wants her there, though, and that's enough. 

“Let me just lock the car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toss a prompt to your kitty on tumblr/twitter @kittymannequin <\-- also good for more info on how to support me and fic updates


	16. been waiting on my own too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after getting almost thrown out of the club where catra works, and watching catra get upset and angry over her reaction, adora worries the end of what they'd only just started is much nearer than she thought possible. time for that serious talk, no?   
> -  
> *flops down on the floor, holds up a white flag*   
> this is unedited and slightly rushed and i'm really sorry but i had all these thoughts in my head and i'm dealing with some stuff but i really wanted to give you guys an update because it's been a month and i felt so bad x-x and i want to bring this story to an end and start posting my other au already x-x

The elevator ride up to Catra’s apartment is one of the more awkward ones Adora’s ever had to take, albeit still somehow more comfortable than any she’s taken with anyone else, besides maybe Glimmer or Bow. Not that she goes on random elevator rides with her friends but she finds it hard not to think about when the ride up is filled with nothing but stifling, loud silence. 

Such an odd concept.

It dings on Catra’s floor and Adora waits for her to step out first, a gnawing itch scratching at the lining of her stomach as she follows right after, each step heavier than the last. Somehow, despite the reassurance that Catra’s invitation gave her, Adora feels like she’s walking into a burning house that she’s certainly not equipped for. 

When Catra stops to rummage through her bag for the keys Adora has to remind herself that not everything is so grim and dark and her brain’s just being stupid because they’re only just starting and yeah, maybe she did fuck up but not everything is lost. They’re here to talk and even though she might not know Catra well enough to be sure that  _ that _ is a good thing, she knows her enough to be sure that Catra wouldn’t have invited her over if she’d meant to end things. She would have done it then and there. 

The apartment is dark when they walk in, save for the light streaming in from the street and illuminating the space just enough to make it seem almost otherworldly. It’s a different kind of dark, different type of silent up here, almost welcoming, almost demanded, and for now Adora’s more than happy to comply. Catra disappears from sight but reappears almost immediately after she switches on the light in the living room and toes out of her shoes, setting her jacket on the hanger. She doesn’t look at Adora but reaches out expectantly and Adora slips her own jacket off, hands it over and pulls her shoes off, setting them aside neatly. She thinks she hears Catra scoff, it’s barely audible, but when she looks at her there’s a schooled expression on her face an Catra’s quick to turn around and head over to the kitchen. 

“You want something to drink?” 

The question catches Adora a little off guard but she clears her throat and hurries in after Catra, walking somewhat awkwardly over to the kitchen island. “Uh, water’s okay.” 

“I meant something stronger but I can get you water.” 

“Oh, no, I- I can’t.” Adora half-mumbles, tips of her ears suddenly feeling hot for whatever reason. She swallows when Catra looks at her with furrowed brows. “The car. Driving. Can’t drink.” 

There’s a moment of recognition that plays out on Catra’s face before she nods and pulls out a bottle of water from the fridge and sets it in front of Adora on the island. “Are you hungry?” 

Once more, Adora’s caught off guard. She frowns, confused, and pulls up one of the tall chairs, sitting down on it. “I thought you wanted to talk?” 

This time Catra definitely does scoff and she doesn’t bother hiding it.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be a good girlfriend. We had dinner plans, after all.” 

_ Girlfriend. _

The word rings like an alarm inside Adora’s head, loud, almost thundering, and her heart threatens to jump out of her chest from the mere mention of it. She fears allowing herself a moment to relish in it, but does so instead, zoning out and completely missing whatever else Catra is saying. True to itself, her heart practically jumps out of her chest, speeding up so fast and so suddenly that she has to reach out and grab the edge of the kitchen island to hold onto, lest she fall over.

“Girlfriend?” She finally repeats, half-mumbled out and almost fearful, when Catra stops talking a few moments later.

“Are we not dating?” Catra’s frown deepens. “I thought that’s what we were doing. If I got it wrong-”

“No! That’s- that’s exactly what we’re doing, I just, I didn’t think you considered me your girlfriend yet, I uhh, I didn’t want to presume even if I was hoping.” Honesty’s the best policy, Adora knows this, even if she does feel her her cheeks and the tips of her ears burning from the confession.

Catra watches her for a moment, before she takes a few steps around and stops right in front of Adora. She reaches out, albeit a little hesitantly, but takes Adora’s hands in her own and lets them rest atop Adora’s legs, softly pressing her thumbs into Adora’s palms. It’s so tender and more intimate than anything Adora could have possibly imagined and makes her want to wrap Catra up in her arms and hold her for the month or so. She doesn’t, but she does lean forward a little bit, if only to be a few inches closer, so the distance between them closes slightly, but insecurity and anxiety rear their ugly heads back in and she leaves some space between them, hesitant to push any further lest she push too much. 

“Adora.” Catra starts, waiting for her to meet her eyes. When Adora finally does, Catra gives her a soft smile before continuing. “Look, I know we’re new, okay? All of this is new, and trust me, it’s very new to me. I don’t do relationships, or dating, or whatever all this is called.” Her voice is soft but firm when she speaks and Adora thinks she definitely sees some of the same insecurity in her eyes. “And yeah, I do want to talk.” Catra sighs and steps even closer, gently pulls her hands away before cupping Adora’s face and bringing her closer. “I’ve been calling you my girlfriend since day one. It feels nice to.”

Adora can’t help but grin. “Really?” 

Catra rolls her eyes but nods, a small dusting of redness already spreading over her cheeks. “I’m still a little upset, but it’s not really with you, more with how things turned out tonight.” She pulls away just slightly, lips pursed in a small frown. “I should have made that clearer, I’m just.. I have trouble expressing my emotions.”

Adora nods in understanding and pulls back as well, much to Catra’s huffy response. “Hold on, I uh, I just want to ask you something before we actually get into this.” She watches Catra tilt her head a little to the side and it has to be the cutest thing ever. Adora has to actually shake her head to push the smitten thoughts away. “So I can call you my girlfriend in front of everyone?” 

Catra chuckles, warm and soft, and leans in to press her lips to Adora’s mid nodding. It’s a little fumbled, she misses a little and kisses the corner of Adora’s lips - even if Adora thinks that might have just been her plan all along - but she leans back with a small smile before tugging Adora close and leaning in again, this time kissing her properly. It’s a tender kiss but they drag it on, slow and languid, and Adora slowly palms her way around Catra’s waist, brings her closer still and leans into the kiss, still a little worried but a thousand times less than just minutes ago. When they finally part, Catra doesn’t slip away but she leans her forehead against Adora’s and it’s something that feels so familiar in a way Adora can’t really explain to herself, but she smiles nonetheless, closes her eyes and revels in the moment as long as she can have it.

“Yeah, you can call me your girlfriend in front of your friends.” Catra murmurs and pecks Adora’s lips once more, before finally stepping away from her. “Come to the couch with me?” 

Adora nods, somewhat dazed but wanting nothing but to just be close to Catra and bask in her warmth, even if they have some possibly tough things to talk about and whatever’s ahead doesn’t seem so pleasant. But Catra’s her girlfriend and Adora wonders what she did to deserve her.

She doesn’t get too much time to muse over it and get insecure all over again, for a whole other reason, because Catra’s already waiting for her on the couch and she pats the spot beside her as Adora approaches. She plops down unceremoniously, much to Catra’s amusement, and leans back, looking over. 

“So..” Adora starts, not really sure where to go with her words. 

Catra sets a hand on her leg, more to offer comfort than anything else, and leans in closer, shuffling a little as she pulls her legs up and settles so she’s leaning against the back of the couch with one arm and staring at Adora from the side.

“So. The club.” 

“Mhmm.” Adora hums, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth. Old nervous habits are hard to get rid of. “I’m sorry I overreacted, I know you have bodyguards and stuff but I-”

“Adora.” Catra starts, waiting until Adora looks to her. “You’ve nothing to apologize for. It wasn’t your fault.” She squeezes a little with the hand on Adora’s leg, just slightly to offer comforting pressure, before she lets it rest there again. “At least I don’t think you have anything to apologize for.”

“I… I didn’t react the way I did out of jealousy.” Adora straightens somewhat in her seat, but remains close, the feel of Catra’s warmth beside her soothing her worries. “You’re not- I don’t think of you as my property. I- Fuck.” Adora mumbles, words escaping her as she brings her hands to her face, hiding away. “I’d never think of you like that.” Her voice is muffled but firm, if a little torn and somewhere between sad and angry. “Never.”

She feels Catra move in the silence that follows, and then the touch of one hand at her back, tender and soft, the other brushing against her arm in soothing motions. 

“I know, Adora.” Catra’s voice is closer than Adora expected it, and it brings about that familiar swarm of butterflies in her stomach. “I.. I want to be honest with you but not scare you away at the same time and this is really hard for me to talk about but, maybe it’ll shed a little light on why I reacted the way I did.” 

Adora looks up at that, meeting Catra’s eyes again. They’re full of warmth but fear is far more present in them, so Adora reaches out and cups her cheek softly in one hand, rubbing her thumb against it. “There’s nothing you’re obligated to tell me, Catra. Ever. And if you ever do want to tell me things, you do it at your own pace, okay? There’s no need to explain anything now, I know now there was more to it and that I didn’t necessarily do anything wrong.” She smiles slightly, scratches softly below Catra’s ear. “At least not as wrong as I thought I did.”

“You didn’t, really.” Catra murmurs with a soft smile, leaning into Adora’s touch. “My past doesn’t excuse my reaction, but I’m hoping it will make it a little more understandable. I’m sorry you were worried because of it.”

It takes a moment but Adora chuckles at that and Catra’s confused expression only makes her chuckle harder. 

“I didn’t realize what I said was funny..?” Catra stares at her, partly confused and partly amused.

“No, it’s just- we’ve been apologizing to each other all this time.” She says through the last of her chuckles, brushing a hand through her hair and nervously rubbing the back of her neck as she glances to the side before her eyes settle on Catra’s once more. “It’s silly. Sorry.”

There’s a moment of silence before Catra grins. “You were saying?” 

It takes a second for Adora to realize what Catra’s implying. Her cheeks burn a little, much like the tip of her ears, but she settles closer nonetheless, leaning back and tugging Catra closer too. 

“Seriously though, if you wanna talk about things now, I’m all ears. But if you need more time, that’s perfectly okay.”

Adora watches her carefully and the small, almost bashful smile that crosses her face is absolutely adorable. Nonetheless, Catra leans in closer, almost tucking herself into Adora, one arm wrapped around Adora’s shoulders, the other resting firmly on her leg, and there’s a thoughtful expression on her face, brows scrunched up and eyes focused on something on the side before she leans back slightly to look at Adora.

“Thank you Adora, but I think it’s best we get it out of the way now. It feels different, this thing between us, and I actually want to tell you, which is totally not like me, believe me.” 

Adora smirks, leaning in to press a soft little peck to Catra’s cheek. “I’m just special like that.”

Catra rolls her eyes and Adora can’t help but think that she wouldn’t mind seeing that stupidly adorable eye roll more often.

“You are.” Catra murmurs, nuzzles against Adora’s cheek softly before she repositions herself again. “The thing is, I’m an orphan. And I was in the system for the longest time. You know, foster care.” Catra adds, Adora assumes because she has a somewhat stunned expression on her face. But before she can say anything, Catra continues. “The woman that took me in, one of the foster parents that would foster five to six kids for the money they’d get each month for us, she used to say she owned us.” 

There’s a look on Catra’s face as she says it that makes Adora wonder if there is a universe somewhere out there, a different one, where Catra doesn’t end up being this soft, this warm. There’s something in that look, in the way her eyes are almost glazed over with such a deep, visceral sadness mixed in with rage and Adora would be lying if she said she didn’t understand why. 

“She’d make us do everything around the house, even the little ones, we had to go pick up stupid little odd jobs here and there, you know, deliver newspapers and shit like that if we wanted to eat a proper meal from time to time. She didn’t care about us. Ever.” 

Silence settles between them for a little while then, Catra staring off to the side, Adora wanting nothing else but to reach out and wrap her up in the warmest, biggest hug. But Catra turns back to her again and there’s so much sadness in her eyes that it makes Adora’s heart ache in her chest.

“We were things to her. She once told me I was just like the furniture in her house, except she gets money every month for having signed a piece of paper for me, so that makes me slightly better than the couch.” Catra’s voice trembles, the last few words almost swallowed as she struggles to let them out. Adora reaches for her but a raised hand stops her from scooping Catra up in her embrace. “She had a way of getting under your skin, yknow? If we rebelled or did something against her she’d make us feel guilty because  _ she did so much for us,  _ right? Gave us a home and took care of us?” There’s pain in Catra’s voice but her eyes are nothing but fire and rage. “The moment I turned eighteen I left, never looked back but Adora, I- I’m still hurting. I.. I can’t deal with that kind of abuse, and just the mere thought that you could think of me that way-”

“I would never!” Adora reaches for her then, heart all but bleeding for Catra. “I will never.” Adora adds, wrapping her arms tightly around Catra’s form and tugging until Catra climbs into her lap and leans fully into her. 

She can hear the muffled sobs, albeit small and quiet, but she only holds Catra tighter, presses soft little kisses to her hair and murmurs, over and over and over again, that she’ll never think that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr/twitter @kittymannequin for all your daily sapphic needs; toss a prompt to your kitty?


End file.
